


The heart wants what it wants

by walkthroughtherain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blue Squares - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gang Wars, M/M, Sexual Content, Toramaru, Yellow Scarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughtherain/pseuds/walkthroughtherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people aren't aware, but Kida did have someone back in Saitama. But, Kida thought he had left it behind, that he had moved on. So why was Rokujo back here now, in Ikebukuro of all places?</p><p>(Please read A/N because, while this does take place in canonverse, it is still a type of AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this kink meme request (from years ago, so a lot has happened to kill these ideas, but still, I wanted to try it):
> 
> Chikage/Kida in that order (I'm sure you already know that, but just in case)
> 
> Okay, so everyone knows that Rokujo Chikage is the leader of a biker gang, right? What if, like AU-ish or something like that, Masaomi Kida was his "woman" before he created the Yellow Scarves.
> 
> Say, the two were "very much in love," but Kida was tired of the violence and the rest of the gang looking down on him as weak. So, he secretly created the Yellow Scarves.
> 
> Chikage got angry when he found out, especially after some of the Blue Squares (say they didn't pretend to be Dollars) attacked some of his men in order to spite Kida. The two fight, they break up, you know the story.
> 
> As for the AU-sh part, Kida never left Ikebukuro with Saki, and he comes across Kadota and Chikage's fight. Chikage doesn't recognize him at first because of his different hair color, but when he does, he's determined to make Kida forgive him and he blatantly announces to Kida that "I'm gonna make you fall back in love with me!"
> 
> But, this causes Kida's stubborn pride to come out.
> 
> I don't care if you use their first or last names, but I would prefer if Chikage refers to Kida by his first name (Masaomi) and vice-versa (Rokujo). 
> 
> (Though, I recently discovered Chikage is his first name, so I guess it would be the other way around.)
> 
> Bonus:  
> Smut ;]
> 
> Mikado being adorabley confused by the guy in the hat stubbornly following Kida around, even around school. But, also, being kind of protective because Boss!Kado is amazing.
> 
> Shizuo and Kadota being like the overprotective big brothers because of their fights with Chikage.
> 
> Chikage flirting with others to make Kida jealous (which works, but Kida will never admit it).
> 
> Kida getting back at Chikage for trying to make him jealous by flirting with Izaya, who catches on and plays his part. (It works)
> 
> Erika having her "moments."
> 
> (Please note that the first chapter is only the introduction and that the real story doesn't being until chapter 2)

 

 

 

 Shizuo huffed in annoyance, smoke snorting through his nose as he stared down at the trash that just tried to attack Tom-san. Really, he only owed them 330 yen; was that really enough to attack someone over?

"Maaa..." A young voice sighed, sounding almost playful, "I don't even know why I work for you, Tom-san. Shizuo-san does all the work."

Shizuo glanced over at their newest worker, smiling brightly next to Tom-san, the yellow scarf he now almost constantly wore around his neck shining brightly in the city lights. Kida Masaomi began working for them some time ago, and he was surprisingly good at talking some of their less dangerous clients into handing over the money they owed; and surprisingly respectful to both him and Tom-san, as well.

Shizuo can't really say exactly what happened, but he can say that it had started with the war - the three-way war between Saika, the Yellow Scarves - Kida's gang - and the Dollars - his own gang. He's not sure exactly how that came about - Celty knows more about it than he does - but he learned from Simon that the gang war had been instigated by Izaya's meddling.

Fucking louse.

It made him feel a little better, though, when Simon told him about the browbeating he had given the flea.

He had been pretty pissed off after the shooting incident, determined to hunt down whoever the hell Kida Masaomi was. Then so much shit went down, the most significant being the war that Celty had helped out in, that he had very nearly forgotten about it. Celty had told him that the entire thing had been a set up, that Kida truly had nothing to do with his shooting - the brat was too busy getting the shit kicked out of him by his own fucking gang. He could see a scar, small, pale, and barely noticeable, on the boy's forehead from where he had been beaten by that pipe.

Maybe it truly started with the texts he had received. Shizuo had no idea who the Dollars' leader was, but apparently he had gotten annoyed by the war. He reformed the website, kicking many people off, allowing a few to stay, and making others reapply - Shizuo was a little annoyed that he was one of the people that had to reapply. He had also informed the new Dollars that they had an alliance with the Yellow Scarves and Saika, and that anyone that attacks their new allies will have to deal with the consequences, that apparently they were no longer dealing with petty gang rivalries, and that they're going to start doing what's best for Ikebukuro.

Keep the city safe, basically. Don't instigate fights with other gangs, but defend yourself as need be. Don't ever ignore a cry for help like most other people would do. If you noticed something out of the ordinary, find out what it is so no one gets hurt. Help citizens in need, and don't allow them to get caught in the cross fire of any fight they may get into with other gangs. And no more letting idiots who aren't a part of the Dollars pretend to be a part of the Dollars so they can cause trouble.

Vigilantes, Shizuo guessed.

For the first time, the Dollars actually had rules.

Shortly after that, Shizuo had run into Kida on the way to one of his and Tom-san's clients. He knew, he fucking knew, that Kida had nothing to do with the shooting, but his face still pissed Shizuo right the hell off. He had flicked the kid between the eyes, knocking him unconscious. Of course, Tom-san about had a heart attack - he didn't know what went on, he just knew that he just witnessed Shizuo knock some random kid out.

Shizuo, of course, decided to take the kid to Shinra to make sure he didn't do any permanent damage _because he was a good fucking guy, goddammit._ This gave the kid a chance to tell his side of the story - and that kid told him _everything,_ and Shizuo never thought he could hate Izaya anymore than he already did, but that kid's story made it happen. What the hell kind of rat gets a teenage girl kidnapped and tortured? Shizuo guessed that it doesn't matter, though; that Saki girl got out of the hospital and left Ikebukuro to go work for Izaya - that hero worship of hers is a little disconcerting for Shizuo, and he hasn't even met the girl, yet, and he hopefully never will.

Afterwards, Shizuo ran into Kida around town more often than not. Hell, he actually started to like the kid - he was brutally honest in a way Shizuo appreciated, but he wasn't cynical about it. He knew when to be serious and when to be playful. He showed Shizuo respect, and not out of fear, but out of actual, pure respect. He was loyal, almost to a fault, to his friends and quite protective of his gang.

Then Shizuo had gotten another text, directly from the Dollars leader. He knew it wasn't a joke, either, because he remembered the last time the Dollars leader had texted him, though it had been through a mass text to instigate a meeting between the Dollars members. The leader had told him that it wasn't a mass text, but a private one, and he had explained to Shizuo that Kida, like the Dollars leader, had also reformed his gang and began keeping a tighter leash on them. He had asked Shizuo to watch out for the Dollars' new ally, to make sure Kida doesn't get betrayed again, to make sure innocent people don't get hurt like last time.

And, because Shizuo actually liked the kid, he decided to help out. He became Kida's enforcer of sorts, keeping an eye out for any traitors the kid might have, intimidating some of the more spirited members into submission, keeping that kid he had actually grown a little fond of safe. From what Celty has told him, she's been doing the same for the leader of the Dollars, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious the leader may have to take care of later; it would seem they really aren't taking any chances anymore. Kida had been thankful and offered to work for Shizuo in return. Shizuo, of course, denied him at first, but then the kid had ended up sweet talking one of their more stubborn clients into handing over the money he owed.

Shizuo understood, of course. He's still a man, and he could see why one would be enthralled by a pretty blonde giving them that sultry glance. He didn't like it, though; didn't like the kid using his looks in such a way. Tom-san had appreciated the help, though, so Shizuo agreed to let Kida work with them if the brat really felt like he owed Shizuo for enforcing the rules within his gang. Kid even showed up at his apartment from time to time and helped out - he was a surprisingly good housekeeper, though Shizuo guessed it shouldn't be too surprising since the kid lived alone (fucking deadbeat parents).

He understood now; why Kadota was so protective of the pretty kid he met while in the Blue Squares, the pretty kid he had helped out when the girl he thought of as a sister had been kidnapped and brutalized.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Kida-chan," Tom-san sighed, "I don't do much with Shizuo around, either."

"Shut up," Shizuo said with no real heat behind it, his words flat.

"Shizuo-san seems more riled up than usual," Kida stated, wearing that expression Shizuo hated - his eyes blank, a flat smile on his face.

"That's cuz I am," Shizuo grunted, following Tom-san as he began leading them to their newest destination.

"Ah, Shizuo got into a bit of a brawl with some bikers," Tom-san stated, "That's probably the reason."

"Fucking morons..." Shizuo growled under his breath, "Annoying... Ruining my suite..."

"I didn't know we had biker gangs in Ikebukuro..." Kida murmured, "Color gangs seem to be the more popular thing around here."

"They probably travel," Tom-san stated, "I've never actually seen any of them around here before, and they didn't seem to know anything about Shizuo or his reputation. From what I hear of them, they operate out of Saitama."

Kida paused, expression completely devoid of any emotion before he hummed a little, looking thoughtful for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to Shizuo, smiling brightly. "I'm coming over again tonight, Shizuo-san, what do you want for dinner?"

Shizuo huffed out some smoke, mostly indifferent, but partly amused.

"Oden sounds good." **[1]**

* * *

Mikado kept his gaze neutral as he followed Aoba into his hideout. His kohai had wanted to speak to him about the different gangs within Ikebukuro - the Yellow Scarves more specifically. Mikado wasn't really as surprised as he should've been to learn that Aoba was the current leader of the Blue Squares, the original founder, no less. Maybe he's become jaded after everything that's happened, or maybe Aoba just reminds him a tiny bit too much of Izaya.

"You want to know about the Dollars?" Mikado murmured, "And you think you can learn more about them through the Yellow Scarves because of their supposed alliance."

"Correct," Aoba stated, cheerful smile never wavering, "I hope you don't mind, Mikado-senpai. Me asking about your friend."

Mikado kept quiet, eyes on Aoba, but not really seeing him, too lost in thought. After the war, after Kida had gotten released from the hospital, the Raira trio had decided it would be better to get everything out in the open - no more secrets. They told each other everything, about the Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares, the Dollars, and Saika. Afterwards, they decided that things needed to change; that no one would manipulate them in such a way again.

Kida had disbanded all but his original, most loyal, and most trusted members and used them to help find new recruits. Mikado did the same, using his computer skills to track down and hack into the accounts of every Dollars member, digging up their past and their current affairs, to decide who stays and who goes. Kida and Anri teamed up, Anri planting some of her daughter blades into the Yellow Scarves so Kida has some help in enforcing the rules, keeping control over the more spirited members, making sure no one betrays Kida in such a way again. He and Anri did the same, Anri having all of her daughter blades join the Dollars to help Mikado enforce the rules, as well as keep track of who is a part of their alliance. Kida did the same, having all the members of the Yellow Scarves join the Dollars forums so Mikado can keep track of them.

Mikado took absolute control over the Dollars website and forums. He wasn't going to let another Izaya incident occur, and he used his computers skills to keep track of every single member. He did everything in his power to make absolute sure that Izaya couldn't rejoin, putting his skills as a hacker to the test, knowing that Izaya was a rather skilled hacker himself. Celty had agreed to help out, the Dullahan not wanting another war to break out - she, along with Anri's daughter blades, had become Mikado's enforcers, keeping an eye on any unrest that may be happening.

Mikado had wondered, at first, if the Dollars could even be the Dollars now. After all, he created the Dollars so that they wouldn't have rules. But... it was too dangerous, Mikado had decided. Having no rules, allowing anybody to join - it causes and has caused far too many problems.

Mikado had decided that, instead of being a place with no rules, the Dollars would be protectors. People can still have a place where they feel like they belong, but the new purpose of the Dollars would be to do what's right. And, because the Dollars are technically based within Ikebukuro, they'll start to do what's best for the city.

Kida and the Yellow Scarves were doing okay with Anri's daughter blades enforcing the rules, but Mikado felt that he could still do better with a main enforcer, a front-man like Celty. Then, Kida had told him about Heiwajima; of course, Mikado had been a little put out at Heiwajima knocking Kida unconscious, but after learning that Kida continued to meet up with Shizuo around town, Mikado decided to take advantage. He hacked into Shizuo's account, sending him a message asking him to help out Kida, to keep an eye on his gang so that the Dollars' new allies don't get betrayed or hurt again. It worked out perfectly - it even got Kida a well paying job.

Of course, the new school year had started, bringing in new faces. Including Aoba. Aoba, the original creator of the Blue Squares. Aoba, the younger brother of Izumii, the man who had very nearly ruined Kida's life. Aoba, the boy who's trying to manipulate him into taking on the Blue Squares and give out information about his close friends in an attempt to wreak havoc amongst the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Saika.

Anri and Kida didn't trust him, but they put up with him, pretending to be happy in his presence. Mikado took to meeting up with Aoba, with Anri and Kida's knowledge, of course, being friendly with him to see if he had any ulterior motives; if their distrust of him was misplaced.

Mikado supposed following one's instincts is a smart thing.

"You're interested in learning about the alliance between the Yellow Scarves, Saika, and the Dollars," Mikado muttered, "Why? Because you want power. After Izumii got arrested, you had to build up your gang from scratch, and that bugged you. You want to try and usurp the power the three biggest players in Ikebukuro have and give it to the Blue Squares, am I correct? Aoba, what makes you think I'll freely give you information about my friends?"

"Ah, you mean don't want to lead the Blue Squares, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba smiled, and Mikado narrowed his eyes at the glint in Aoba's own, "You would have all the power as leader."

"You just want me to be your scapegoat, like Izumii."

"You think so?"

Mikado stared at him for a long moment before glancing at the desk they were standing next to, catching sight of the ball point pen sitting on it innocently. Mikado doesn't know if Aoba bringing him to the Blue Squares hideout makes him overconfident or arrogant, but it somehow annoys him. He's so confident that he'll betray his friends. Why? Does Aoba think all his manipulations have been working? Does he really think he can take power away from the big three by using him?

Mikado sighed slowly, releasing all the tension in his shoulders, seemingly relaxing, and Aoba smiled almost triumphantly, leaning against the desk. In response, Mikado grabbed the pen, staring at it as if he were contemplating writing down everything he knew and handing it over to Aoba before he suddenly brought the pen down as hard as he could, stabbing it into the hand Aoba was leaning on.

Aoba didn't make a sound, appearing too shocked to actually make his pain known. Mikado leaned over, putting more of his weight onto the pen, and Aoba's hand jerked violently. He ignored the enraged and indignant shouts of Aoba's gang, focusing entirely on him.

Mikado gave him a cold glare, allowing the side of himself that he usually kept hidden out of fear of being shunned take full reigns, "If anyone involved with the Yellow Scarves, the Dollars, or even Saika get hurt in any way, I'll, of course, immediately assume it was the Blue Squares. After all, the Blue Squares seem to be core root behind all of Kida's problems. And, if that does happen, it'll end badly for you. You won't be getting any information out of me, out of Kida, or out of Anri. If you come anywhere near them, I'll have you dealt with. Do you understand?"

Silence.

"Hm?"

"...Of course, senpai," Aoba mumbled, and Mikado was more satisfied than he should've been to see a small hint of fear in the blue-haired boy's eyes. He sighed, the sound partly annoyed, partly exhausted, and partly wary.

He needed to call Kida and Anri.

* * *

Shizuo's eyes shot over to Kida, surprised at the sudden shrill ringing of his cell phone, before turning his attention back to his oden, relaxing back on his couch.

"Moshi? Hm, Mikado? ... Oh?"

...

Shizuo looked back over at Kida, the silence disconcerting.

"I see. I'll be there. Anri-chan is coming, too?"

...

"Ah, it'll just be a few minutes; I'm with Shizuo-san. Later."

Kida hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his yellow scarf and shoes, making his way over to the door.

"Ah, I have to go Shizuo-san," Kida muttered, "Mikado needs me for something. I'll see you later, kay?"

Shizuo grunted, watching him excite the apartment, "Later."

He sighed heavily when the apartment door slammed shut, setting his oden on the coffee table in front of his couch. Yellow Scarves business, he guessed. He knew that Kida's friends, Mikado and Anri, had something to do with that alliance, but he didn't know what. It's been pretty heavily implied, though, from some of the conversations Kida lets Shizuo hear over the phone, that Mikado and Anri are just as high up on the food chain as Kida.

Shizuo grunted again, this time in frustration. He dug around in his pocket, ticking in annoyance when he realized he couldn't find what he was looking for.

He needed to go buy cigarettes.

* * *

"The Blue Squares may cause some trouble soon, then?" Anri muttered, glancing over at Mikado from her seat on the tatami. The two had met up with Mikado in his apartment, and Mikado was quick to tell them of the events that transpired and what he found out through his friendship with Aoba.

"Mm," Mikado hummed, "We may need to have Shizuo-san and Celty on watch duty for a while."

"I'll send some of my daughters scouting," Anri suggested, "If Aoba is after the power we have over this city, he may go to unreasonable means to get it. Power hungry people are some of the most dangerous."

"Ah," Kida agreed, "I'll set up a meeting with my own and warn them to watch out for any Blue Squares."

"Make sure to tell them not to instigate anything," Mikado stated, "We don't want anything to lead back to us."

"Right," Kida mumbled before going quiet. He spoke up after a small pause, "So... Aoba is Izumii's brother...?"

"Are you okay?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, I just..." Kida sighed heavily, "I should've figured someone else was calling the shots. Some of their plans were too well thought out for someone like Izumii. Can't believe he tried to convince you to go to the dark side, though. That's a bit much."

"Perhaps it was a trick?" Anri suggested, "Aoba knows that Mikado-kun is the leader of the Dollars. Perhaps he felt you were dissatisfied with the way things were, which you were before you reformed everything, and he wanted to trick you into taking on the Blue Squares by pretending to let you use them to enforce rules. He's not a member, so he probably assumed that the Dollars still have no rules. And, by doing this, the Blue Squares would become a part of the alliance, which would make it quite easy for him to go behind our backs and take power from us."

"It's possible," Mikado mumbled.

"And, like you said, he probably also wanted to use you as a scapegoat like he did with his brother," Kida stated, "It would also create some unrest, manipulating you into turning against us."

"Hmm," Mikado hummed, appearing thoughtful.

"I'll go talk to Kadota-san, as well," Kida stated, "He's still a member of the Dollars, but he's pretty neutral when it comes to this stuff, so he'd be a good lookout for us."

"He also seems to be rather well-informed when it comes to rumors and the like around Ikebukuro," Anri said, "So he'd also be a good informant for telling us about any Blue Square activity he may learn about."

"Right," Kida stated, standing, "I'll go find him."

"Wait," Mikado stopped him, "Leave that for later. For now, we should lay low for a day or so. I don't want any of us running into Aoba or Blue Squares."

"Ah, okay," Kida agreed, sitting back down, "I guess me and Anri-chan are staying here for the night?"

"Sure," Mikado smiled, appearing much less stressed than before.

* * *

Shizuo huffed in annoyance, staring down at the moron he just knocked out. He had to hand it to the guy, though, he was rather resilient. If it had been anyone else, they would've been knocked out with the first punch; would have flown across the street and broke several bones. This guy, though, he took four punches and he looked like he was only bruising, and Shizuo had to respect him just a little for it. After all, the guy took full responsibility for the way those gang members of his had been behaving, but he also wanted to stand up for them, defend them against the guy that took it just a little too far by putting them in the hospital.

Shizuo sighed, taking in the guy's appearance. He didn't fully deck himself out like the others in his gang did; even his tokkofuku **[2]** was simplified, styled more like a white denim jacket. Though, like the others, he did have that picture of that naked girl riding a tiger on the back of his jacket, as it was most likely their gang symbol **[3]**. His hair was unusual for a Japanese person, as the brown had the smallest tint of red to it - whether or not he dyed it, Shizuo didn't know.

Shizuo sighed again.

Guess he'd better take this fool to Shinra's.

After all, it's not everyday one earns his respect.

* * *

"Now what, Aoba-san? Ryuugamine's not gonna fall into the plan; that was our best bet, you said."

"It _was_ our best bet, but there are other ways to usurp power from someone," Aoba smiled.

"Like how?"

"That informant is back in town, isn't he?"

* * *

  **FOOT NOTES:**

**1)** _Oden_ is a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients, such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth.

**2)** The _Tokkofuku_ is a type of military issued overcoat with kanji slogans; it is stereotypical for biker gangs in Japan to wear these jackets; these stereotypes are most often portrayed, and even caricatured, in many forms of Japanese media, such as anime, manga, and films. Tokkō-fuku in Japanese means "Special Attack Uniform", which is the uniform of the Kamikaze pilots, which in Japanese were called the Tokkō-tai ("Special Attack Battalion"). The uniforms are most commonly adorned with militaristic slogans, patriotic rising sun patches, ancient Chinese characters, or manji. On a side note, surgical masks are also stereotypically worn by biker gangs.

**3)** _See note 3._ Both the surgical masks and the tokkofuku are worn by Chikage's gang, so I decided to add _Toramaru_ 's gang symbol to the white military jacket Chikage wears at night in the anime to make it resemble a tokkofuku a little more, as well as show his affiliation with the gang. Plus, I think the heart is a little too cliche for a womanizer to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the timeline is immensely screwed up. Some things happen much later than in canon (Rokujo coming to Ikebukuro, meeting Shizuo, Akane making her appearance), while other things happen much sooner (Meeting Aoba and learning about his involvement with the Blue Squares). So, you know... semi-Au, it's in the summary, no complaining. Some story lines are going to mix together, which will also screw up the time line.
> 
> Vorona and Slon are not in this story. I don't hate Vorona, not in the slightest, but I don't really like her, either. I feel like I would make her horribly OOC since I'm just so indifferent to her character. So, Vorona and Slon - not in this story; never showed up to Ikebukuro.
> 
> Chikage treats women and "pretty boys" pretty much equally. He's more inclined to treat you delicately if you're a female or if you're small and pretty, like Kida or Mikado.
> 
> Chikage's girlfriends (Non, Kana, Kiyomin, and Sienna) aren't actually his girlfriends; they're his informants. As protective as he is of women, even he is very much aware of how far feminine charms can get you. However, he is careful to not send them on dangerous jobs and he absolutely refuses to allow them to sell their bodies. Pretty much anyone who tries to lay their hands on them inappropriately ends up dead.
> 
> Kida left Saitama much later than in canon. He started the Yellow Scarves there in Saitama, but kept his night life a secret from Mikado. He and Chikage meet and begin their fling, but the Yellow Scarves get into a conflict with a few people from out of town (members of the Blue Squares), and they retaliate by attacking members of Chikage's biker gang, Toramaru. This results in his and Chikage's fight, as Chikage believes Kida should keep a tighter leash on his gang to avoid conflicts such as this. This fight, of course, results in their break up. Kida relocates himself and his gang to Ikebukuro, and Chikage vows to hunt down whoever attacked his men as the injuries were rather grievous and resulted in death.
> 
> Things go as they did in canon. However, instead of having a romantic relationship with Kida, Saki shares a sibling bond with him.
> 
> So, as in canon, Kida leaves the Yellow Scarves behind out of grief, Mikado comes to Ikebukuro, Anri regains possession of Saika, Kida reforms the Yellow Scarves, Mikado is revealed to be the Dollars leader. After the three-way war between the Yellow Scarves, the Dollars, and Saika, it breaks off from canon. Saki is the one who decides to leave and begin working for Izaya (though, she still tells everyone what Izaya had been doing, and Simon sill gives him his browbeating), and Kida stays behind in Ikebukuro. Kida, instead of disbanding the Yellow Scarves like before, regains his position as Shogun and recruits new members with the help of his most trusted, original members. This, of course, causes him to come into contact with Shizuo rather quickly, and after knocking him unconscious by flicking him in the forehead, instead of leaving him behind, Shizuo takes him to Shinra. Afterward, Shizuo comes across Kida more often than not, and, eventually, Shizuo decides (not only by himself, but from a request sent to him by Mikado, acting as the leader of the Dollars, to protect the Dollars' new ally) to become Kida's "enforcer" of sorts, making sure Kida won't be betrayed again. Celty takes on a similar role, becoming an enforcer for Mikado and the Dollars. Out of gratitude, Kida decides to repay him by helping him work under Tom. This also results in the brotherly relationship the requester wanted between Kida and Shizuo.
> 
> Kida, having learned his lesson, begins to improve his skills as a gang leader, especially considering his gang is now one of the three major powers within Ikebukuro (alongside the Dollars and Saika). Mikado, likewise, begins to keep a tighter leash on the Dollars, managing the website and forums, as well the members, much more strictly, so, unlike in canon, Aoba never receives an invitation. Mikado also never makes that deal with Aoba, though he does still hang around him and learn a lot about him, and Aoba still attempts to manipulate him and Mikado still stabs his hand. It has become public knowledge that the Yellow Scarves have some kind of alliance with the Dollars, as well as the feared Saika. Aoba becomes curious and goes to Mikado to see if he can get any information out of him about it, which is what results in Mikado stabbing his hand in order to intimidate him into staying out of the business of Ikebukuro's three biggest players.
> 
> As in canon, Chikage's investigations finally bring him to Ikebukuro. His investigations into members and former members of the Blue Squares is what leads him to Kadota, rather than Kadato's status as a Dollars member. This is what instigates their fight, and, instead of the fight lasting so long that they faint from exhaustion, it is interrupted by Kida, who comes across them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rokujo sighed, leaning back against the wall of a building, looking bored with the world. He scratched at the bandages over his eye in annoyance; this thing was irritating - so he's a got a huge ass black eye; are the bandages really necessary?

He smiled when he noticed Non running toward him.

"Hello~!" He greeted happily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders loosely.

"Rocchi, I found something," Non smiled.

"Hm, what's that?"

"Well, I found a name. He's not a part of the Blue Squares anymore, but he still might know something."

"Who is it?"

"Kadota Kyouhei."

"Well, it is something," Rokujo stated, "You lay low. I'll go find him."

Non nodded, and he heaved himself from the wall, walking away. Now, to find Kadota Kyouhei... He sighed; Ikebukuro's a big city, so finding one person may end up being a hassle. He shifted his fedora, grinning; he'd make it happen, though. There was no way he was gonna let the Blue Squares get away with what they did. Putting his boys underground...

He grunted, remembering the devastated faces of his boys' families when he told them they wouldn't be coming home. And all because the Blue Squares wanted to spite...

He paused, shaking those thoughts away.

He didn't want to remember those eyes.

* * *

Kida huffed; he's been looking for Kadota everywhere and he still can't find him. He even checked every manga store he could think of to see if Erika or Walker had dragged his gang off again.

He blinked, catching sight of a familiar blonde head walking through the crowd.

"Shizuo-san!" He called out, running after him. Shizuo and Tom paused, glancing back at him, and Kida could see one of Shizuo's brows raise over his sunglasses.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked, "You're off today."

"I know," Kida muttered, "I was just wondering; have you seen Kadota-san around here?"

"Kadota?" Shizuo grunted, "No. Why?"

"I just... need to talk to him. Dollars stuff..."

Shizuo paused before blowing out some smoke, shooting Tom a glance. Tom sighed, but gave him a nod, and Shizuo turned his attention back to Kida.

"Alright," He said, "I'll help you find him."

"Eh?" Kida blinked, "But don't you have work?"

"It's fine," Shizuo stated, already beginning to walk away. Kida ran after him; he had a tendency to slow Shizuo down, having a difficult time keeping up with the tall man's long strides.

"What is this about?" Shizuo asked.

"Ah, Mikado found something," Kida answered, "The original founder of the Blue Squares is back in town, and he reformed them. He tried to get Mikado to join them and tell them about my alliance. Mikado's afraid he's trying to usurp power, so he wants to put Kadota-san on lookout."

"Makes sense," Shizuo said, "Kadota usually keeps an ear out anyway, so he knows who to avoid when these things go down."

"Ah," Kida muttered, "I also wanted to see if he knew anything about what's going on with the Blue Squares."

"Then keep up."

* * *

Kadota grunted, partly annoyed and partly fatigued. Who the hell was this guy? He clearly knew Kadota wasn't a part of the Blue Squares anymore, yet he still wanted information out of him? Did he really think challenging him to a fight was going to do him any good? He already looked like he got his ass kicked once if those bandages all over his face were any indication. He was beginning to understand the man a little, though; the guy was pretty determined to find whoever it was that hurt his gang, maybe even take on the entirety of the Blue Squares if it meant avenging them.

He could respect that... just a little.

He quickly ducked, dodging a kick before attempting to land a punch on the redhead's unguarded stomach, but the man swiftly dodged. Kadota had to hand it to him; he was good. A whole hell of a lot faster and stronger than he looked, a better fighter than most people in Ikebukuro like to think they are.

It was when the other man threw a punch at him that Kadota finally got in an opening, ducking under the fist before tackling the fedora-wearing man to the ground. The man grunted, bucking under him, surprising Kadota with the strength he displayed, before Kadota got a better hold of him.

The man yanked an arm free, though, cocking it back to throw another punch -

"Kadota-san?"

The redhead paused, appearing to be caught off guard, and Kadota turned his attention to the two blondes blinking at him almost dumbly. Kadota quickly stood, dusting himself off, attempting to regain whatever composer he had lost in the fight.

"Ah, Shizuo, Kida-kun," He greeted, "What are you doing here?"

He paused, though, when he noticed the look of numb shock on Kida's face. He and Shizuo shared a glance before looking between Kida and the redhead, who appeared to be just as shocked as the younger blonde.

Did this guy... do something to Kida? He'd kick his ass if that were the case, the redhead's seemingly unnatural strength be damned. **[1]**

* * *

Kida...kun...?

Rokujo blinked, taking a hold of his fedora and sitting up, turning his attention to the two blondes Kadota had turned his attention to. His eyes lit up in recognition at the sight of the big guy sucking on a cigarette before he turned his gaze to the smaller one.

It was the eyes that got him.

Rokujo blinked, eyes widening at the same time as Kida's, the younger boy looking completely caught off guard as he and Rokujo simply stared at one another.

He'd never forget those eyes.

* * *

_It started with the eyes._

_He remembers that much; he and his boys had been fooling around in some empty street back in Saitama, racing and performing tricks, drinking and partying. Chikage had been watching, monitoring their behavior (even with his rules in place, some of the more spirited ones liked to test his patience, especially when drinking), chatting with his informants and right hand man when he noticed him._

_It wasn't the hair that caught his attention - a chocolate brown color; bland, boring. It wasn't the face, either, though Chikage will willingly admit that he had quite the pretty face._

_It was the eyes Chikage noticed first - a golden amber, the color of fresh honey, a burnt orange sun. It caught Chikage's attention because it was unique; living in a homogeneous society like Japan, it was hard to find naturally unusual appearances, especially in the eyes._

_The kid had been off to the side, watching them race from the sidewalk, leaning comfortably against the wall of a building. His golden eyes held a spark of interest, though that interest had been outweighed by the boredom within them - a contradiction Rokujo had also found interesting._

_He noticed the scarf next, a bright yellow that had been dulled by the shadows of night. Chikage knew that color gangs were beginning to become popular in Japan, most prominently in Tokyo, and Rokujo couldn't help but be doubtful that this pretty boy with bright honey eyes was a member of one of those gangs._

_His interest piqued, he made his way over to him, ignoring the snorting of his right hand and the teasing giggles of his informants as they realized he'd found a new conquest._

_The boy's head tilted when he noticed Chikage walking toward him, the interest in those golden eyes sparking a little brighter._

_"Enjoying the show?" Chikage had asked, stopping directly in front of the boy, leaning against the wall himself, letting an arm rest over the boy's head. He had put on his usual smirk, the one he used when trying to bring someone home for the night. The boy had glanced at the arm that seemed to be more of a warning than anything before turning his attention back to Chikage._

_"It's interesting," The boy murmured, voice soft, a sound Chikage almost found soothing, "Saitama isn't a big place; we don't get a lot of bikers around here."_

_"We travel a lot," Chikage admitted, "But most of my boys 've got family around here, so we come here quite a bit; got a base here. You must usually stick to a different area if you've never noticed us before."_

_The boy hummed, glancing at the loud, almost obnoxious laughter of his boys goofing around, before returning his attention to Chikage. He smiled a little, though it was small and dull, "You have a name?"_

_"Rokujo Chikage," He had answered almost dramatically, taking a hold of one of the boy's hands delicately and placing a kiss on the knuckles, "You can call me Rocchi."_

_Something dangerous had flashed in those amber eyes when he took a hold of his hand, and Chikage responded by tightening his hold on the boy's hand in warning. As much as he appreciated the beauty and delicacy of women and pretty boys like this, he was very much aware of just how dangerous and powerful they could be; he'd fight back if he really had to._

_The dangerous glint never left the boys eyes, but he allowed his eyelids to lower lazily, an almost serene smile spreading across his face slowly, "Kida Masaomi."_

_"Pretty name," Chikage murmured, letting his lips skim the boy's knuckles again._

_"Not the way it's spelled," Masaomi snorted._

_"I'm sure it's not that bad," Chikage said, "You know, Masaomi was the name of a general in World War II. An honorable name to have, don't you think?"_

_"Is that so?" Masaomi hummed again, "I've never really been one for history."_

_"Prefer to make your own?"_

_Masaomi's eyes had glittered briefly with something Chikage couldn't quite place before a grin spread across his face, a hint of white teeth shining through. "Maybe," He muttered, "It's more fun that way, isn't it?"_

_Chikage flashed him a grin of his own, "I suppose it would be."_

_"Shogun."_

_Chikage flashed his eyes over Masaomi's shoulder, not appreciating the fact that he had not noticed someone new approaching. It was another boy, slim, with short black hair, a yellow bandanna tied over his head._

_"What is it, Sogen?"_

_Chikage glanced back at Masaomi briefly, noticing that the boy's attention was still on him, before returning his gaze back to this other boy - Sogen - grinning a little when he noticed his staring had intimidated the boy a little._

_"Uh... Everyone's waiting for you," Sogen answered, "They're ready to head back; apparently, they heard that one of the civilians had called the cops because of some motorcycles."_

_Chikage snorted._

_"Ah," Masaomi muttered, catching Chikage's eyes. He gave him another serene smile, "I guess I'll see you later, then."_

_Chikage shot him a grin, planting another kiss on his hand and the boy huffed a little, taking his hand back and walking off with the other boy. He never once glanced back at Chikage, his stride slow and confident. Chikage had watched them leave, his thoughts stuck on the title that pretty boy had apparently held._

_Shogun._

_Leader._

_That pretty little thing was the leader of a color gang? Chikage had thought, grinning as he ran toward his bike at the sound of a siren. His interest had heightened, and he swore he'd find that boy again._

* * *

"Masaomi...?"

Masaomi blinked, and his eyes looked like they had welled up a little, causing Shizuo and Kadota to shift their attention to Rokujo, their gazes dangerous. Rokujo ignored them, though, keeping his eyes on Masaomi.

"Masaomi, that really is you..." He mumbled, huffing out a humorless laugh as he stood, "I never thought I'd see you again... you had taken off so suddenly."

"You actually wanted to see me?" Masaomi muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course," Rokujo answered easily, "Why not?"

"You blamed me."

"That was wrong of me."

"Really now?"

"Yes," Rokujo said firmly, and Masaomi blinked in surprise, "It was foolish, blaming you. You had no control over what happened, and even if you did, you couldn't have known what those people would've done. I shouldn't have blamed you, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have... made you cry like that. Like I'm doing now."

Masaomi blinked again before realization lit up his face and he quickly and violently wiped his face, snuffling a little. Shizuo and Kadota shifted again.

"You know this fool, Kida?" Shizuo asked, voice tight at the sight of those honey eyes watering. He kept his gaze on the redhead, noticing him shift under Shizuo's dangerous look.

"Yeah, we..." Kida paused.

Rokujo spoke up again, "You changed your hair."

"I wanted to try something different," Masaomi muttered.

"It looks nice."

"Thank you." His voice was soft, but clipped. A dangerous tone, if Rokujo remembered correctly.

"Suits you better than your brown hair. Brings out your eyes more."

"Why are you here, Chikage?" Masaomi snapped.

"You know why," Rokujo muttered, shifting his fedora over his eyes in an attempt to avoid Masaomi's. He shifted it again, turning his attention to the other two watching him, looking ready to jump in but not wanting to interrupt Masaomi at whatever it is that's going.

"Still after them, then...?" Masaomi murmured, "It's been, what... two years...? You still haven't found them?" If it had been anybody else, two years of no results would have caused them to give up. Not Rokujo, though. People in his gang, his family, and people who weren't even a part of the gang, just some relatives, were hurt and killed. And Rokujo won't let anybody get away with that. He'd hunt them down and wouldn't stop until he found them, no matter how long it took.

It's always been one of the major unspoken rules amongst gangs, and even yakuza. Don't go after family. Breaking that rule usually gets you put in a ditch somewhere.

"Not really. I'd probably still be here even if I did already find them," Rokujo grinned, "'Cuz I've been looking for you, too."

"Is that right?"

"Could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Shizuo interrupted, a vein popping dangerously on his forehead. He never did like being confused; if something didn't make sense, it usually ended up pissing him off.

"Chikage's just-"

"Ex-boyfriend," Rokujo stated joyfully, and Shizuo and Kadota blanched while Masaomi shot him a glare. He always did like it when Masaomi's eyes lit up with that dangerous fire.

"E-Ex-boyfriend...?" Kadota muttered, eyes narrowed in confusion, mouth gaping in a rather amusing manner.

"You said you made 'em cry," Shizuo muttered before shooting his eyes over to Masaomi, "He made you cry? Is that why you're not together anymore? I'll kick his ass again."

"No, Shizuo-san, it's not - did you just say again?"

"Ahahahaha," Rokujo laughed, "Shizuo-no-danna put some of my boys in the hospital, so I tried to fight 'em. He knocked me out in four punches! He's a pretty strong guy."

"Danna...?" Shizuo muttered, narrowing his own eyes in confusion. **[2]**

"Chikage," Masaomi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Shizuo-san can crush your tiny, tiny head with his pinkie finger, and you decided to fight him?"

"Eh... like he said, it took four punches," Shizuo muttered grudgingly, "That's actually rather impressive, considering."

"And then you took me to that doctor," Rokujo smiled cheerfully, as if he weren't in the middle of two very clearly protective and dangerous men, "You're actually a nice guy, aren't you?"

Masaomi sighed, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to the still shell-shocked Kadota.

"Kadota-san," Masaomi said, "I just need to ask you for a favor."

"Er... yeah...?"

"Could you keep an eye out for any Blue Square activity?"

Kadota blinked, expression becoming more serious. He glanced over at Rokujo, noticing the man's eyes gleam dangerously. He sighed, turning his full attention to Kida. The kid knew what he was doing, knew he was teasing this biker guy with information he very clearly wanted.

"Why is that?"

"The original founder is back," Kida answered, keeping things vague, "He's threatening me, the Dollars, and Saika. He wants to take power away from the alliance, and we can't let that happen, right?"

"Understood," Kadota grunted.

"Alliance, huh...?" Rokujo muttered under his breath.

Masaomi glanced at him once before swiftly turning around, beginning to walk off.

"Oi, wait a minute!"

Rokujo didn't get very far, as Shizuo snagged the hood of his jacket, pulling him back. Masaomi glanced back again before shaking his head, speeding up his pace in order to get away more quickly.

Rokujo sighed, looking between Shizuo and Kadota in an almost bored manner.

"What is it?"

"What do you want with Kida?" Shizuo grunted, voice blunt.

Rokujo grinned, "Are exes not allowed to make up, Shizuo-no-danna?"

"Danna..." Shizuo muttered again, still looking a little confused at the title.

Kadota sighed, "Look... Kida's gone through quite a bit in this place; Ikebukuro tends to fuck with people. He hasn't been in a good place in a while, and we don't need you making that worse. Understand?"

Rokujo's grin never wavered, "I understand. I just want to talk to him, is all."

"Sweet talk him back into a relationship," Shizuo snorted, "Why? Do you actually care about him or do you just want to fuck with him? He's already had someone pretend to care only to screw him over; twice. It caused a lot of bullshit in this town; we don't need that again."

"I see," Rokujo stated cheerfully, "I understand, Shizuo-no-danna. If anything happens to Masaomi, emotionally or otherwise, while I'm in town, you'll kill me, right? Well, I'll see you later!"

Rokujo swiftly twirled past them, following Kida's trail. Shizuo's brow twitched violently as he watched the man slip away, while Kadota sighed warily. Kadota rubbed one of the already-fully-formed bruises on his face, wincing a little before glancing at Shizuo.

"This won't end well, will it?"

Shizuo snorted, "Kid can handle himself. He'd probably kick that biker's sorry ass."

Kadota doubted it.

* * *

Kida sighed, leaning back against the door of his apartment. He tossed his keys, phone, and wallet onto the small end table he had set by the entrance before removing his shoes. He walked further into his apartment, removing his jacket and hoodie, throwing them on the couch and leaving him in a plain black T-shirt, and allowed himself to flop down on the futon in the middle of his tiny apartment.

This whole day was exhausting.

He knew Rokujo had been hunting down the people that killed his men, but it's been two years; Non, Kana, Kyiomin, and Sienna were pretty decent informants, so Kida had always assumed Rokujo would've found them by now. Then again, not only were the people that attacked Rokujo's men from out of town, they were from a pretty prominent gang that's actually quite good at covering their tracks, from the police or otherwise; the Blue Squares probably did everything in their power to keep them hidden, especially since their members had killed people. Rokujo and the girls had probably been thrown on some wild goose chase filled with false leads before they finally ended up here.

But, _why_ did he have to run into him?

Kida sighed heavily, curling up more on the futon, shoving his hands underneath the pillow and under his head. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep the rest of the day away before a scratching noise caught his attention. Kida shifted, sitting up, catching sight of the doorknob on the apartment entrance shifting around. He quickly stood, snatching the baseball bat he kept in a closet and laying low next to the entrance.

When the door was pushed open, he swung, only to have the bat caught and snatched out of his hands, causing him to be jerked forward. He heard the bat clutter to the floor, and two hands clutched his arm, steadying him.

He glared, snatching his arms away and backing up, clutching his arms uncomfortably.

"You're apartment's a piece of shit."

Kida glared again, but Rokujo merely grinned at him.

"It's all I can afford right now," Kida muttered, "I was able to get some furniture with the money Tom-san paid me, but that's it for now."

Rokujo grunted, removing his hat and taking a seat on the small couch beside the futon. "Couch is shit, too."

"Why are you here?" Kida snapped.

"Am I not allowed to want to see you?" Rokujo smirked, "It's been a while; I missed you."

"You know your sweet talk doesn't work on me," Kida snipped.

"I know. It's fun to try, though."

"Really?" Kida muttered, tone clipped.

"Yeah; you don't get flustered like other people do. I see that as a challenge."

Kida snorted before sighing, brushing his bangs back. He caught Rokujo's eye before crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want?" He asked softly.

"You know about the Blue Squares," Rokujo stated casually.

"I don't know who it is that attacked your gang, Chikage," Kida sighed, "I only know two names, and that won't get you anywhere."

"Why's that?"

"One's the current leader, one's the former leader. Neither of them will tell you anything, and going after them will just cause more problems."

"Problems for this... alliance. You with the Dollars now?"

"You know about the Dollars...?" Kida murmured.

Rokujo snorted, "There's all kinds of rumors about them. Rumors about Saika, too. You and the Yellow Scarves have some alliance with them, you said. The Blue Squares are after that power, you said. You know better than to do that in front of me; you know I'll get curious."

"Chikage," Kida sighed, voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Whatever," Rokujo grinned, running a hand through his hair, "It just means we have a common enemy, doesn't it?"

"Is that so?"

Rokujo stared at him for a long moment, grin never wavering. Kida shifted a little under his gaze, the redhead's eyes looking him up and down, before stopping on his eyes.

"You got a little taller," He murmured.

"It happens," Kida mumbled.

"I really do like the hair."

"Thank you," Kida sighed softly.

"I really did miss you..."

"..."

Rokujo leaned forward on the couch, reaching out and placing both hands on Kida's hips, drawing him closer, "I missed you a lot." It was a familiar movement, one he used to do all the time, and Kida almost found himself falling for it.

"Stop," He said softly, and Rokujo immediately released him. Rokujo has done a lot of horrible things in his life, but he's not in the business of putting his hands on unwilling women or men.

"I see," He smiled, "I no longer have a place with you, do I?"

"..."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to work on that," He grinned, placing his hat back on his head and standing, "Make you fall in love with me again."

Kida blanched, sputtering as Rokujo made his way to the door.

"W-Wait, what? N-No, that's not- You're not supposed to-"

He cut himself off suddenly when Rokujo took a hold of his hand, placing a small kiss on the knuckles. Kida could only stare, wide-eyed, completely caught off guard.

"I'll be seeing you," Rokujo grinned, kissing his hand once more before exiting the apartment.

Kida stared at the door for a long moment, hand still frozen in the position Rokujo had pulled it up in before slowly bringing it to his chest and clutching it.

That... that _idiot._

* * *

**FOOT NOTES:**

**1)** It took Shizuo four punches to knock Chikage out. Chikage jumped from a three story building and came out of it without even a bruise - a fall that would have killed any normal human, or, at the very least, broken their back. So, yeah, I'm definitely putting Chikage in the category of _Durarara!_ 's super humans. So, Chikage is going to be abnormally strong and resilient, with seemingly unnatural endurance, reflexes, and strength, though he won't be anywhere near Shizuo's level.

 **2)** _Danna_ is a slang term _(kind of)_ that can roughly mean "sir," "master," "boss," "man", or "husband" depending on the context, though it doesn't really have any literal translation. Rokujo is going for the "boss" or "master" context, in that he is highly impressed by Shizuo's strength and respects it quite a bit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I stole a scene from the series (Akane attacking Shizuo with a stun gun), but replaced one of the characters with another. I kind of had to because I need it to move along some ideas that I have for Izaya and Izumii.
> 
> Also, for any fans, there's some Shizaya in the next chapter :)
> 
> And don't worry; I'm not making Aoba OOC by making him fall for all these tricks. He's scheming, too; from the way he behaves in the series, he seems to be a good actor.

 

_It was their second meeting that things began to kick off._

_Masaomi had been sitting on a wooden bench in a park, abandoned at night. His most trusted members, Sogen, Kenji, Aki, and Shinji_ _**[1]** _ _were with him, fooling around while Masaomi watched. It was the loud noise of a motorcycle roaring that caused them to stop, looking over at the source. They watched as the bōsōzoku_ _**[2]** _ _gang raced by in a stream of white. Masaomi's attention was caught by the leader, the only one riding a black motorcycle. He raised his brows when the man made a U-turn, pulling up next to the park bench he was sitting on; he noticed his own gang members shift nervously, not used to dealing with such a threatening presence._

_"Rocchi," Masaomi murmured, allowing the corner of his lips to turn up._

_"Ah, you remembered," Chikage drawled, lips pulled up in a grin. Masaomi took in his appearance, noting how different he looked from the rest of his gang. Where his members wore long, flashy tokkofuku, he merely wore a white military jacket styled after one, though, like the others, he wore their gang symbol on his back. Where his members covered their faces with bandannas, surgical masks, and tiger-striped fedoras, he kept his face uncovered. He did wear a hat, though it was different than the rest of his members'; while it did have tiger stripes, it was more rounded, with a star-like shape at the top, and it took Masaomi a moment to realize that the hat was meant to be a helmet. Even his motorcycle was different; where his other members' were white, tiger striped, and had a long back rest, Chikage's was black, sleeker, smaller, more modern. Masaomi didn't know if that was his preference, or if it was just his way of making himself stand out as leader._

_"Hard to forget the guy who seems to think he's so smooth," Masaomi muttered, unconsciously rubbing the knuckles of his hand, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Chikage._

_He grinned, "I_ know _I'm smooth. It's more of a matter of whether or not you admit it."_

_Masaomi snorted before allowing his gaze to trail over Chikage's gang, their engines revving, waiting for their boss to give them the go ahead. He took notice of four girls, each of them a passenger to the bikers closest to Chikage, two flanking him on each side. Whether they were girlfriends or thrill-seeking girls they had just picked up, Masaomi didn't know, but they were smiling at him in a manner Masaomi couldn't quite place._

_"Your boys seem impatient," Masaomi stated, voice light and airy in a way that made Chikage smirk._

_"They just want to ride," Chikage's voice lit up, an excitement in his tone that made Masaomi blink, "There's nothing else like it! Right?"_

_In response to his raised voice, the others revved their engines, hooting and cheering, while the girls giggled happily. Masaomi raised a brow before he snorted, a smile tugging at his lips, laughing in a faint and delicate way that Chikage appreciated._

_"Nothing else like it, huh...?" Masaomi murmured, looking thoughtful. Chikage stared at him for a moment before a tamed grin spread across his face._

_"You want me to show you?" He murmured, leaning forward on his bike a little._

_Masaomi blinked, while his own gang blanched._

_"S-Shogun..." Sogen murmured nervously, "A-Are you sure that-?"_

_"I asked your_ Shogun _," Chikage interrupted, voice mocking, and Masaomi's eye twitched. Chikage turned his attention back to him. "Well?" He asked softly, afraid if he asked in any other way he'd come off as forceful, "You want to ride?"_

_"I..." Masaomi hesitated._

_"You ever ride before?"_

_"No."_

_"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"_

_Masaomi remained silent, looking thoughtful for a moment before he sighed, closing his eyes in acceptance. He looked over at his gang, nodding at Sogen, who looked wary but accepting. Masaomi stood, walking over to Chikage before climbing onto the back of the bike, keeping distance between them._

_Chikage snorted, "You want to fall off?"_

_Masaomi muttered under his breath, making Chikage snicker, before sliding forward, wrapping his arms around Chikage's waist. He blinked, feeling the man's abdomen expand and contract as he breathed steadily._

_Chikage tipped his hat mockingly at Masaomi's gang, "We'll be seeing you."_

_Masaomi tightened his hold on him when he revved his engine, speeding off, tires squealing. His gang immediately followed, their own engines revving, cheering along the way. Masaomi glanced back at his gang, taking in their worried looks, before he let his eyes fall shut, relaxing against Chikage, listening to the noise of the engines and the bikers, feeling the strong wind pushing against him at Chikage's speed. He leaned forward some more, resting his cheek against Chikage's back in an attempt to block the wind from his face._

_"Nothing like it, huh...?"_

_Chikage didn't react, but Masaomi felt him shift slightly, tilting his head to keep an ear out, hearing him a little better over all the roaring._

_"It's almost like... flying."_

_Chikage grinned, a wide, shark tooth smile that showed off all his teeth, "Yeah, like flying... Freedom."_

* * *

Izaya never blinked, keeping his trademark smirk on his face as he stared at the three men - boys, really - in front of him. His lips twitched in amusement at the unnerved look of the other two before turning his attention to the boy in the middle.

"You need information, you said?"

Aoba held back his sneer, feeling more than a little annoyed by the man in front of him. Instead, he smiled pleasantly.

"Yes," He said, "You see, I'm current leader of the Blue Squares."

"Oh?" Izaya drawled, his tone making it obvious he had already been aware of Aoba's status, was probably aware of much more, too, "Interesting. I didn't think they re-activated after the war. Guess even I can be wrong, can't I."

Aoba's brow twitched. "Yes," He mumbled before continuing, "Unknown to most people, we've actually been at war with another gang for a couple of years now. This gang, a bōsōzoku, is out for revenge; unknown to me, without my permission, a few members of my own gang attacked theirs, as well as people not affiliated with them, and now the bōsōzoku is, of course, upset and out to get us."

"And this has been going on for two years?" Izaya smirked, "I wish I had known sooner; I would've drawn them here." He would have, too, just to show little boys like this what happens when they play at gangs only to piss off a real one. He did it before with Kida-kun, he'd do it again with this brat.

"For your own amusement, I assume," Aoba snipped.

"Of course," Izaya answered, voice pleasant.

Aoba clicked his tongue. "Of course. Well, we've been doing pretty good at keeping our tracks covered, but it seems they've finally caught up with us. We've been fighting them off, but there have been casualties on both sides, and I would like to put a stop to it."

"You want me to help you get rid of them, then?" Izaya grinned, "And what else?"

"Information on the Alliance."

Izaya snorted once before bursting out into laughter. "You want to know about the Alliance?" He snickered, "Nice try, but I'm actually quite fond of it. I _can_ help you out with your little biker problem, though."

Aoba narrowed his eyes, irritation and anger sparking through them, before he sighed, removing something from his pocket and setting it on Izaya's desk. Izaya picked up the paper, flipping it over and taking in the photo; a candid of some shaggy redhead, grinning a full, shark-tooth grin as he looked at something behind him on his bike. He looked wild, Izaya decided, and he was probably someone that could take out this little blue-haired boy quite easily.

"That is the leader of the bōsōzoku," Aoba stated, "He won't quit until he gets his hands on the ones that attacked his men. He's stubborn; he's like a leech; maybe a roach, actually, as he just keeps coming back. Get rid of the leader, and the others should fall, as well."

Izaya's lips twitched again, and he refrained from telling the boy that real gangs don't work like that; that if someone harmed the leader - someone powerful enough to earn the respect of countless men - then the others will come for revenge; that they'll come at you even harder than before.

Izaya glanced at his phone when it vibrated on his desk. He checked it, grinning at the message sent to him from little Akane-chan, talking to 'Nakura.'

"I think I know how to help you boys out with your little problem."

And dig up some dirt on this biker guy, as well.

* * *

"Thank you for treating us to lunch, Tom-san," Anri smiled, sitting next to Mikado and Kida, Shizuo and Tom across from them at a window table at a burger place, "It was very nice of you."

"Meh," Tom shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee, "Kida-chan needed a break, I think. I figured inviting his friends would be good for him."

"Oh, that's right, Kida-kun," Mikado said, glancing at his friend, "You seemed to be a little on edge all day. Is there something wrong?"

Kida glanced at Shizuo, and Shizuo's eyebrow twitched as he remembered the redhead from the day before.

"N-No, Mikado-kun," Kida smiled blandly, eyes half-lidded, "Everything's perfectly fine..."

"No, it's not," Shizuo grunted, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray provided for their table, only to light up another one in what seemed like annoyance.

In response, Mikado and Anri looked back over at Kida, who sighed again. "It's nothing," He said, "Shizuo-san and Kadota-san just ran into a bit of an issue with some biker guy."

"Some biker guy," Shizuo snorted mockingly, and Kida shot him a look that went ignored.

"That's right," Tom broke in, "I hear the leader of those bikers you beat up before is in town. He may come after you for revenge."

"Bikers?" Mikado blinked.

"It's fine," Shizuo stated, "I already dealt with him. It was actually pretty impressive; he took four punches to knock down, and he didn't even fall unconscious. He was just too dazed to move."

"Four punches and still awake?" Tom said, voice a little surprised, "I heard the guy was a bit of a monster, but to be able to handle you..."

"He's always been like that..." Kida muttered unthinkingly.

"You know who they're talking about, Kida-kun?" Anri asked.

Kida sighed, "They're a biker gang called Toramaru; they're based in Saitama."

"Really?" Mikado asked, "I never knew; you would think I would've heard of them..."

"They were in a different area than us," Kida said, "Anyway, their gang operations weren't too horrible. Not like the other gangs around here; they didn't prostitute or run drugs or anything. They're... more like thieves, I guess. They use their motorcycles to steal from transporting trucks or trains and such; they steal things like appliances or vehicle parts to sell them; they also run chop shops, so they do steal entire vehicles a lot of the time, and they're surprisingly sophisticated about the shops and heists, too; the leader also lets people hire them to act as underground couriers, and he's smart enough not to ask people what they're having him and his men transport; I know they also run an illegal high stakes street racing ring for motorcyclists and make money from it by making people pay to participate and gambling on the racers, and I know they also participate in thrill rides on major highways, as well." **[3]**

"Thrill rides?"Anri asked.

"It's when riders deliberately provoke the police into a chase," Tom answered, "Usually for the adrenaline rush, and probably just to see if they can get away with it."

"I think they also do some side jobs for yakuza," Kida stated, "I think they get hired to act as the muscle, so to speak."

"Do you think it's... the Awakusu-kai?" Anri asked.

"Don't know," Kida answered, "Like I said, from what I know, they were mostly side jobs."

"How do you know so much about them?" Mikado asked.

"Kida-kun started the Yellow Scarves back in Saitama," Anri stated, "Perhaps you ran into them from time to time?"

"Er..." Kida mumbled, "Yeah, I-"

_"C'mon, Rocchi~!"_

Kida and Shizuo blanched, glancing outside at the noise, catching sight of Rokujo being dragged off by four girls across the street.

_"That's what you get for being so violent~!"_

_"Hurry! Hurry!"_

Kida blanched further when Rokujo happened to glance to the side, catching sight of him, causing him to pause.

_"Rocchi! You're gonna get caught!"_

_"What are you looking at?"_

The girls followed Rokujo's line of sight, blinking at the sight of Kida through the window.

_"That blonde boy has a familiar face..."_

_"Wait... Kida-chan...?"_

_"Is that Kida-chan?"_

_"Rocchi, is that Kida-chan? Have you seen him lately? Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Ah, sorry," Rokujo murmured, shooting Kida a smirk through the window, "Must've slipped my mind."_

_"How can that possibly slip your mind? You jerk~!"_

Kida twitched when he noticed Rokujo and the girls beginning to make their way across the street toward the restaurant, glancing around wildly for an escape route.

"Kida-kun?" Mikado blinked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tom muttered, "He's here now?"

"Wait, is that him?" Anri asked.

Shizuo grunted, grinding his cigarette with his teeth as he stared at the approaching Rokujo through the window. Kida twitched, sighing when the bell chimed and several voices filled the restaurant.

"Kida-chan~!"

"It's been so long!"

"Where have you been? Rocchi's been so sad without you..."

"Yeah, Masaomi-chan~," Rokujo grinned, throwing an arm around Kida's shoulders, "I've been so sad without you."

"Piss off," Kida grumbled, snatching up a French fry and taking a bite out of it, and Rokujo smirked in amusement.

"Ano..." Mikado mumbled, appearing highly confused, "Kida-kun...?"

Rokujo glanced at him, taking in the sight of him and Anri, before another grin broke out on his face. He moved over, tossing an arm over both Mikado and Anri's shoulders while the four girls flocked around Kida.

"Oh, are you Masaomi's friends?" Rokujo asked jovially, ignoring the pointed glare Kida kept shooting his way, "It's nice to meet you~! I'm Rokujo Chikage, but you can Rocchi~! I'm an old friend of Masaomi's, you see."

Shizuo and Kida twitched again before Kida sighed, turning his attention to the four girls.

"Hey, you guys," He mumbled quietly, "It's been a while..."

"It has," Non smiled, "Is this where you've been all this time, Kida-chan?"

"You changed your hair," Sienna added, "It looks really good. The blonde really suits you."

"Told you," Rokujo grinned, and Kida snorted in annoyance.

"Rocchi really missed, Kida-chan," Kana added.

"Yeah," Kiyomin tacked on, "Are you two going to make up?"

"Make up?" Anri asked, "Kida-kun, this man isn't-"

"Ex?" Rokujo smiled brightly, "But, of course!"

"Ex?" Mikado blinked, and a mischievous smirk lit up Rokujo's face.

"Ex-boyfriend, ex-lover, ex-fuck-buddy," He stated, smirking at the sight of the flush reddening the boy's face, "Take your pick."

"Rocchi," Kida, along with the four girls, snapped at once, bringing an awkward silence to the table, as well as a surprised blush onto Kida's face. Rokujo smirked at the nickname, and Kida's flush deepened.

Shizuo, of course, was the one to break it, "Did you really just call him _'Rocchi'?"_

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?" Tom sighed, "You've never been one to watch out for who you hang around, have you, Kida-chan?"

"So, Kida-kun..." Mikado started, and Kida closed his eyes, already exhausted, "You dated this guy...?"

"Back in Saitama, Mikado," Kida sighed.

"Really?" Anri asked, "Is that how you know so much about him and his gang, Kida-kun?"

"Oh, were you talking about me, Masaomi?" Rokujo asked, "Nothing bad, was it?"

"Yes, Anri-chan..."

"What are you doing all the way out here, by the way?" Anri asked, turning her attention to Rokujo, "If you're based in Saitama?"

"Just on a business run, little lady," Rokujo grinned a little darkly, and Kida sighed warily.

"Chikage, you really - eh?"

"What?" Rokujo blinked, following Kida's line of sight to the window, blinking at the sight of a little girl, her face pressed up against the window, flattening her nose and cheeks comically, her eyes narrowed in on him. She blinked, backing up a little bit to pull a piece of paper out of her bag. She looked at it before looking up at Rokujo, and back down at the paper again. She suddenly smiled brightly, giggling and twirling in excitement.

"Do you know her, Rocchi?" Non asked, "She seems very happy to see you."

"She seems familiar," Rokujo mumbled, "But I don't know her."

Rokujo shifted, making his way over to the entrance doors.

"What're you gonna do if she calls you 'Daddy'?" Kida smirked, snickering when Rokujo twitched.

"That won't happen."

"You sure?" Kida grinned again, taking in the sight of Rokujo's nervous face; he really was a manwhore. The man stepped outside, making his way over to the little girl, a bit of amusement entering his eyes as he watched her twirl happily. She suddenly stopped, grinning up at him, and he walked closer to her.

"Hello there, young lady," He smiled cheerfully, squatting down to her level, "Is there something I can do for you?"

She suddenly shot her hand out, and he jerked and shouted in both surprise and pain at the sudden shock on his abdomen. He reacted on instinct, smacking the cause of his pain away, causing the girl to fall over. He gritted his teeth, hissing as he clutched the aching spot, twitching with some aftershocks. He bent down, muttering about the pain under his breath, picking up the object of offense to examine it.

"A stun gun...?" He blinked.

"Chikage!"

He glanced to the side, watching as everyone flocked out of the restaurant, his informants and, surprisingly, Kida moving in closer to examine the trouble, while Mikado and Anri helped the little girl up. Shizuo and Tom glanced around, taking in the situation before turning their attention to Rokujo.

"Ah, bōsōzoku-san," Tom started, "It might be a good idea for us to leave now."

"Hm?" Rokujo glanced around, taking in the sight of the crowd staring at him with shocked, appalled, and scandalized expressions before blinking at the stun gun in his hand and then at the little girl that caused all the trouble. This probably looked really bad...

He jerked at the blaring of a whistle, peaking over the crowd and catching sight of two police officers. Seriously? They even looked like the same two that tried to flag him down for stopping that robbery.

"We won't be able to explain this," Shizuo grumbled.

"Run for it!" Kiyomin suddenly shouted, jerking everyone into action, and the group took off down the sidewalk, turning the corner in an attempt to avoid the police.

Rokujo grunted, glancing down at the little girl wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let go.

"Die! Die!"

Seriously...?

"What do we do about this girl?" Mikado shouted.

"Such a pain in the ass..." Tom grumbled.

"We can't just take her to our places!" Anri cried out, "That's just asking to be arrested!"

"Ah, Shizuo-san!" Kida asked, "What about Kishitani-sensei?"

"It's our best bet, I suppose," Shizuo grunted, "He's an underground doctor; he's already involved in illegal shit; he can handle this."

"Die! Die already!"

* * *

"What are you doing, Izaya?" Namie muttered, arms crossed as she stared at the back of Izaya's head, the informant facing the large window on his swirl chair.

"Sending the granddaughter of the yakuza head after that biker... Not only are you perfectly aware that there's no way that little girl could kill a full grown man, but you also told her that you work with the Blue Squares and you know she'll tell them that. You're setting the Blue Squares up. When that girl tells them that a Blue Squares man sent her after him, that biker will assume that they are beginning to play dirty by sending a child after him, and he'll most likely increase his efforts against them. Not only that, but the yakuza will also go after them; that Izumii man, he's been doing some jobs for them, and hearing that the Blue Squares are involved, however lightly, with putting the head's granddaughter in danger will give them the impression that Izumii has betrayed them."

Izaya stayed silent, grin never leaving his face as he stared out the window.

"What's your angle?"

"Like I said, Namie," He said, "I happen to be fond of that Alliance. I find it interesting; the three most powerful groups within Ikebukuro joined forces, becoming silent protectors of the city and the people in it. It's so _unusual;_ gangs don't protect people, they do illegal work; that's what makes them _gangs._ But these three, nothing they do is illegal or harmful; they're just a group of people that affiliate with one another in order to save people through vigilante work. Humans truly do surprise me from time to time... I'd never thought I'd meet humans that aren't inherently selfish, but I guess I was wrong. Or maybe, they're protecting the city for selfish means. So many possibilities..."

"So, you're setting up the Blue Squares in order to keep your free entertainment safe and to get rid of a mild annoyance?" Namie scoffed again, "I don't believe it. Maybe you just care about those boys, Ryuugamine and Kida, and just don't want to admit it. Maybe you feel guilty about what you did to that poor boy and girl and want to make it up to them."

"You think so lowly of me, Namie-chan~," Izaya hummed, twirling around in the chair to face her, grinning "Saki-chan never blamed me; she still works for me, you know."

"What did you even do to get that girl to worship you?" Namie asked, "It's unbelievable that anyone could like you so much."

"So rude, Namie-chan," Izaya smirked, "Even I can do good deeds."

Namie scoffed once more.

* * *

Masaomi quietly slid the door open, glancing into the room and taking in the sight of the little girl resting on the futon, Rokujo lazily leaning back against the wall on the floor near her before closing the door once more. He walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Tom-san and watching as the man boredly played the Nintendo before turning his attention back to the others sitting all around.

"So..." Mikado started awkwardly, a light flush on his cheeks, "You and... him...?"

"Yeah..." Kida sighed, "I told you everything about the Yellow Scarves, how I started it back in Saitama and stuff, but I never really told you about him, did I?"

"No," Anri stated, voice calm and devoid of any type of judgmental tone.

"Well..." Kida started nervously, "It's like he said, we dated for a while and then... and then we broke up, then the Yellow Scarves relocated out here."

"...Did you relocate to get away from him, Kida-kun?" Anri asked softly.

Kida remained silent, and she nodded her head, sighing, "I see. You must have really cared about him, then, if you had to get so far away from him."

"I..."

"They were so in love," Kiyomin sighed dramatically, making Kida flush as everyone turned their attention to the four girls standing off to the side, "We don't know what happened between them. They were so happy together; Rocchi would take Kida-chan riding all the time and they would stay out together for _hours._ Rocchi even let Kida-chan drive once; Rocchi _never_ lets _anyone_ touch his bike."

"That's right," Kana pouted, "It was so cute. You remember when we saw them, when Rocchi was teaching Kida-chan to drive?"

Sienna sighed almost sadly, "I wish I had taken a picture..."

Non smiled indulgently, "You girls are embarrassing Kida-chan."

This caused everyone to turn their attention back to Kida, causing his blush to deepen, and he sunk further into the couch in an attempt to hide.

"Who are you people, again?" Shizuo grunted from his place at the breakfast bar, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"They're Chikage's informants," Kida answered.

"Informants?" Mikado said, "So, he brought his gang out here with him?"

"They're actually pretty big," Kid said, "How many groups did he bring with him when he came here?"

"Everyone," Non stated, and Kida blinked as if he didn't understand.

"Everyone?" He asked, voice subdued in his shock, "The entire gang?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Kida-kun?" Mikado asked worriedly.

"Chikage's gang is _massive,_ Mikado," Kida sighed, "I knew he was angry, but to bring everyone with him..."

"He wants to destroy them, Kida-chan," Non sighed sadly, "The gang that hurt his people, he wants them to no longer exist. He brought everyone because he knows his gang is bigger than average and he knows that, together, they could probably wipe the Blue Squares from existence."

"Wait a minute, the Blue Squares?" Mikado interrupted.

Kida sighed again, "Right before we broke up, Chikage went with a couple of members of his gang to visit their families; they were having a Western-styled barbecue. Some members of the Blue Squares had been visiting from out of town, and they had started some fights with my own gang. They must've seen me with Chikage, because they had attacked the people at the barbecue. They hurt Chikage's members pretty badly; they were put in the hospital and..."

"...And they didn't make it," Sienna mumbled sadly.

"The Blue Squares killed them?" Shinra asked, and it was hard to tell whether he was appalled or just shocked.

"Yes," Kida mumbled, "And not just Chikage's gang members, but the family members they had been visiting, as well; people that had nothing to do with their gang. He was... I had never seen him so angry before..."

"It's not surprising," Tom interrupted, his gaze never leaving his game, "It's almost an unspoken rule among gangs; don't touch family. Breaking that rule gets you blacklisted pretty quickly."

"I knew the Blue Squares were bad news, but to go so far..." Shizuo grunted again, shaking his head, "I'm surprised your little boyfriend didn't show up sooner."

Kida shot him a glare, flushing again, mumbling, "He's not my boyfriend."

"They're surprisingly good at covering their tracks," Non stated, "The girls and I kept finding all kinds of information, only for it turn out to be false leads. They must've hired a few people to spread false rumors to keep us guessing."

"We finally found a proper name a few weeks ago," Kiyomin added, "Rocchi hunted him down and got him to tell us where the Blue Squares were based in; that's why we finally got Ikebukuro."

"It was probably Aoba," Anri stated, "Izumii would have technically been the 'leader' at the time, but Aoba was the true brains. If his members had killed people, that would have drawn too much attention, so he probably didn’t want to take chances by leaving things to Izumii and he probably did everything in his power to cover it up so any power the Blue Squares had at the time wouldn't have been taken away from him."

"Guess he did it for nothing, then," Mikado mumbled, "Since Izumii screwed up and got arrested."

"Have you asked Saki-san how she's been doing lately, Kida-kun?" Anri asked.

"She's fine," Kida mumbled, "Been working under Izaya as an informant for him."

"An informant's informant," Shinra snorted, "I didn't think Izaya would need one."

"Flea's probably not as good as he likes to think he is," Shizuo snorted in irritation.

"Well, anyway," Mikado started, "This means that the Blue Squares are a lot more dangerous than we originally thought."

"It might cause bigger problems than we anticipated," Anri added before glancing over at Kida, "But, if Rokujo-san's gang is as big as Kida-kun says, they could help us keep things under control."

Kida opened his mouth to protest before he thought better of it, sighing, "I would have to tell him about the Alliance before he agrees to help us; he's clever like that."

"It's no problem," Mikado smiled, "As long as we prevent another war from breaking out."

"It'll break out anyway," Tom stated, "The Blue Squares pissed off a very prominent gang, and now they're here in Ikebukuro hunting them down. They're also trying to usurp power from an alliance of three, a very well known, powerful alliance that keeps this city safer than ever. There's no way to prevent a war from breaking out; the only thing you can really do now is watch out for casualties."

"That's right," Anri said, "We may not be able to stop the fighting with the way things are going now, but we can prevent people from getting hurt."

"I suppose it's better than nothing," Mikado sighed, "As long as innocent people don't get hurt again."

KIda suddenly stood, drawing attention once again as he made his way back over to the room the girl and Rokujo were in.

"Ah, Kida-kun?" Mikado questioned.

"Be right back," Kida mumbled halfheartedly before stepping into the washitsu **[4]** , closing the door behind himself. He glanced at the sleeping girl before looking back at Rokujo, sitting against the wall where he'd left him, hat covering his eyes. Kida sighed quietly before walking over to him and taking a seat next to him.

"Ah, I feel like such a jerk~," Rokujo mumbled playfully, "I knock a little girl down and now she has a fever; what a terrible day..."

Kida didn't say anything, but he knew full well that, despite Rokujo's playfulness, he truly did feel bad. The man has always had a soft spot for women, children, and "pretty boys", as he puts it, and seeing one in pain probably put him a little on edge. It was one of his rules within his own gang, as well - never involve children - and Rokujo tended to beat the shit out of any of his men whenever they broke that particular rule. That, and raising their hands against women and "pretty boys."

"How are they doing...?" Kida asked quietly.

Rokujo paused before sighing heavily and answering, "Their families have been doing a little better, but... it's not really something you get over. You may move on, but you don't get over it, and I don't think they've moved on quite yet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rokujo stated firmly, though his voice was soft, "I told you, I was wrong to blame you. Being angry and upset is no excuse. You have nothing to apologize for, Masaomi."

Kida stared at him for a moment before sighing, letting his eyes fall shut. His eyes snapped open at the sudden weight on his legs, glaring down at Rokujo, the man's head resting comfortably in his lap.

"Chikage..." Kida ground out.

"What?" Rokujo grinned, his hat tipping onto the floor at the sudden movement, "I'm tired and you're comfortable."

"That's bullshit. You hardly ever sleep."

"Maybe that's why I'm tired."

Kida sighed again, this time in exasperation, before taking in Rokujo's appearance, not having done it since he reunited with him. Rokujo hadn't changed much; his hair was shaggier, and now had a red tint to it, letting Kida know that he wasn't the only one that began dying his hair. He was a little taller, a little bulkier, though still quite slender.

He then took in the bandages and healing bruises all over his face before giving into impulse, lightly running the tips of his fingers over the medical eye patch over his left eye, gently tugging at the string.

"This is from your fight with Shizuo-san?"

"Heh," Rokujo snickered, though his eyes softened at the feel of Kida's fingers tracing over his skin as he tugged the strings of the eye patch, "I told you Shizuo-no-danna got me good; he's a pretty strong guy. But, then he took me to Kishitani-sensei, so it's okay."

"It's surprising," Kida murmured, "Shizuo-san doesn't really take people who bug him to the doctor; just leaves them there for other people to find. You must have done something to make him like you, even if he doesn't show it."

"He told me that no one had been so up front about wanting to fight him since high school," Rokujo shrugged, "Maybe that's what it is."

"People are afraid of Shizuo-san," Kida pursed his lips, "It makes him sad, I think. You being up front with him, not showing him that you're scared of him... it probably made him really happy. I don't think he's been happy for a really long time, so thank you for that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The room fell into silence once again, and Rokujo stared at Kida for a moment before he removed one of his arms from behind his head, attempting to bring his hand up to Kida's face. His fingers had lightly grazed Kida's jaw before the blonde grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Don't..."

Rokujo sighed, letting his arm flop to the floor uselessly, feeling some combination of frustration, regret, and sadness. He shifted his arm, grabbing his hat from the floor beside him and placing it over his eyes.

There was another bout of silence, Kida biting his lip nervously before sighing softly. He hesitantly brought a hand up to Chikage's hair, brushing his fingers through it in an almost nervous manner.

"I missed you, too."

Kida couldn't see his reaction too well with the hat covering his eyes, but Kida saw a soft grin slowly spread across his face.

* * *

**FOOT NOTES:**

**1)** These are the people I most consistently see Kida around when acting as the Shogun. I admit to not knowing much about the members of the Yellow Scarves, so if they already have canon names, I don't know them.

 **Sogen** **-** The boy with short black hair, a yellow bandanna on his head, a pale yellow shirt, and a dark purple jacket. I believe this might be Kida's second, as he's seen around Kida far more than the others. At least, that's what I'm going with.

 **Shinji -** The boy who resembles Kida slightly. Short blonde hair, thick lips, a white jacket with a black stripe on the chest, and a yellow bandanna worn as a scarf

 **Aki -** The boy with the yellow cap, worn slightly crooked, shoulder length black hair, and a short-sleeved purple hoodie over a long-sleeved pale purple shirt

 **Kenji -** The boy with the yellow beanie, tinted sunglasses, and a short-sleeved green shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt.

 **2) Bōsōzoku** _(_ 暴走族 _, literally "running-out-of-control_ _tribe" ("running-out-of-control" is written to apply to a vehicle))_ is applied to motorcycle subculture with an interest in motorcycle customizing, often illegal, and making noise by removing the mufflers on their vehicles so that more noise is produced. These bōsōzoku groups sometimes ride not wearing motorcycle helmets, and also engage in dangerous or reckless driving, such as weaving in traffic, and running red lights. Another activity is speeding in city streets, not usually for street racing but more for thrills. With many bikes involved, the leading one is driven by the leader, who is responsible for the event and is not allowed to be overtaken. Bōsōzoku are known to modify their motorcycles in peculiar and often showy ways. A typical customized bōsōzoku bike usually consists of an average Japanese road bike that appears to combine elements of an American chopper style bike and a British café racer; over-sized fairings _(the shell over the frame of the bike)_ like those found on café racers, raised handle bars like those on a chopper. Many, if not most, bōsōzoku members came from a lower socioeconomic class and may have used the motorcycle gang activities as a way to express dissatisfaction with Japanese mainstream society, and they would often start fights, which can include weapons such as wooden swords, metal pipes, baseball bats, and Molotov cocktails.

 **3)** I like _Fast and Furious._ Can't you tell?

 **4)** **Washitsu** _(_ 和室 _, meaning "Japanese-style room(s)")_ is a Japanese term used as an antonym for the term yōshitsu _(_ 洋室 _, meaning "Western-style room(s).")_ A distinguishing feature of washitsu is their tatami flooring. Washitsu also usually have sliding doors _(fusuma)_ , rather than hinged doors between rooms. They may have shōji and, if the particular room is meant to serve as a reception room for guests, it may have a tokonoma _(alcove for decorative items)_. The furniture in a washitsu may include a low table at which a family may eat dinner or entertain guests, while sitting on zabuton or a low chair intended for use on tatami. A kotatsu, which is a particular type of low table that contains a heating element used in the wintertime, may also be provided; this is particularly important as most Japanese homes do not have central heating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kana is apparently supposed to speak in obtuse slang, and the only one who can understand and translate her is Kiyomin, but... I don't really know slang, so... yeah. Also, don't ask me which is which; the only one I know is Non, the one Rokujo is seen with most often and is friends with Rio; the other three, I can't tell you whose who.
> 
> For me, I picture Kiyomin (also known as Kiyosuke or Kiyo-nee) as the girl with lazy eyes and long light brown hair, Kana (also known as Kanacchi) as the girl with long-ish black hair, and Sienna as the girl with short hair and glasses.
> 
> Also, Izaya makes his appearance, and he is, of course, scheming :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely minor sexual content (it's just necking; that's all it is) and Izaya being a seductive little bastard

 

When Akane woke, she was groggy and her head ached quite a bit. She blinked blearily, slowly taking in her surroundings, realizing she was in an unfamiliar room. She glanced to the side, blinking slowly as she took in the scene before her. 

That man, Rokujo Chikage, the one she needed to get rid of to keep her family safe, was lying down, his head resting in the lap of a really pretty blonde boy. The boy was asleep despite remaining balanced, sitting up, though his head was slumped forward a bit. One hand was lying limply behind Rokujo's head, while the other was being held by the man himself.

Akane blinked again. He was awake, she realized.

He was holding onto one of the boy's hands, their fingers laced and hands twisted around so that his lips could press into the boy's skin. His eyes, an odd combination between dark, dark green and brown, were staring up at the blonde with a tender expression one wouldn't expect from an assassin or a gang leader. 

He looked sad, Akane thought, sad and happy at the same time, and it was weird. Why would he look happy if he felt sad? And why would he look sad if he felt happy? She didn't get it; she did understand, though, that he really cared about the pretty boy; maybe he even loved him.

Did the boy love him, too? Could Akane really tear them apart, even if it was meant to protect her papa and ojiichan? 

She started, blinking in surprise when the man's eyes suddenly flashed toward her. She blinked again when the man smiled kindly, gently shifting in an attempt to not jostle the boy, though it didn't work. The boy blinked his eyes open groggily, glancing down at Rokujo before his eyes followed the redhead's line of sight, eyes opening more fully when he realized the girl was awake.

Kida shifted, gently forcing Rokujo to get his head off of his lap. Kida stood, leaving the room to alert Kishitani-sensei that the girl was awake, while Rokujo walked toward her, kneeling next to her. The blinked again, startling away from her with what looked like fear in her eyes. 

"Oi, oi," He said, his voice soft and gentle, and she blinked again, this time in astonishment, "What're you scared of, huh? The girl that tried to shock me shouldn't be so scared of me."

She tilted her head at his words, blinking yet again when a soft smile spread across his face, but before anymore could be said, Shinra entered the room, ready to give her, her checkup.

Afterwards, she was moved to the living room, a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and was given a hot cup of milk tea. The pretty boy knelt in front of her, while everyone else stood off a small distance, giving her some room. 

"Can you tell us your name?" The boy asked, smiling softly.

"..."

"My name is Kida Masaomi," He continued, "Now, it's only fair if you gave me your name, too."

"...Akane," She said quietly, taking a small sip of her milk tea.

"No last name, then?"

She didn't want to give them her last name. After what she found out about her family, they would probably get scared if she said anything.

"Okay," He smiled, "Can you tell us why you tried to hurt Chikage? Did that idiot do something?"

"Oi," The redhead protested, though it only seemed to be for show.

"Ah, well..." Akane mumbled, stuttering slightly, "He told me that there was a hitman after my papa and ojiichan. I didn't want my papa and ojiichan to get hurt, so he taught me how to use a stun gun and gave me a picture of the hitman..."

"And... the picture was of Chikage?"

Akane nodded, glancing over at Rokujo, who looked more than a little put out, as well as confused.

"And... who told you this?"

"Izaya-niichan."

Kida's expression fell flat, while Shinra twitched nervously, glancing over at Shizuo, wincing at the large, violently throbbing vein in the man's forehead. Non, Kiyomin, Kana, and Sienna merely blinked in confusion, the name meaning nothing to them, while Rokujo stared at the back of Kida's head, seeing the unusual reaction from the boy.

"Izaya... said..." Mikado blinked slowly, sharing a look with Anri.

Kida sighed warily, "What else did he tell you?"

"He said that he worked with some people called the Blue Squares, and that Rokujo-san was going to hurt them, too, and he said that as long as I'm protecting my papa and ojiichan, I should protect them, too."

"The Blue Squares..." Rokujo muttered, "They're using kids now?"

"No," Kida mumbled, "Izaya's not..."

"Well, Akane-chan," Shizuo suddenly smiled brightly, and everyone in the room felt a shudder rush through them, "You see, it's all just a big misunderstanding. Rokujo-san is no hitman."

"Really?" Akane blinked hopefully.

"Really," Shizuo smiled, "See, Izaya is just an old friend of ours an we had a bit of a falling out, so I guess he's just trying to get back at us. I think I'll go over there right now and sort this whole thing out."

Tom sighed, both annoyed and wary, as Shizuo whistled a happy tune, exciting the house and calmly shutting the door behind him.

"Er..." Rokujo blinked, a nervous grin on his face, "What was that...?"

Kida closed his eyes, annoyance and a hint of sadness alight in his features, "I'll tell you later."

Rokujo understood. Kida will tell them without the presence of a child.

Kida turned his attention back to Akane, sighing sadly, before placing his hands on her legs gently, keeping her attention on him. Akane blinked in confusion at the sight of sadness in his eyes.

"Akane-chan," He murmured, "I know you might like Izaya - you wouldn't call him 'niichan', otherwise - but... you shouldn't trust him, okay?"

"I shouldn't...?" She asked, confused, "But-"

"Izaya is not a nice person, Akane-chan," Kida interrupted, voice still soft, but firmer, with a hint of another emotion the others couldn't quite place, "I know he seems like it, okay, _I know._ But, that's just what he does. He's charming and chivalrous, and he draws you in and makes you feel important and special, and he makes you feel like he cares about you and about the things that happen around you, but... it's all a lie.... He pretends so that he can hurt you so much worse later on. _Please,_ Akane-chan, don't... don't listen to him..."

Akane stared at him for a long moment, confusion shining in her eyes, but the sad and desperate look Kida gave her made it easy for her to believe his words, "Okay, Masaomi-niichan, I believe you. I won't listen to him anymore."

Mikado and Anri shared another look, this one wary and worried, while Rokujo narrowed his eyes in on the back of Kida's head. This Izaya guy, he did something, something that not only hurt Kida, but made him afraid. These weren't emotions Kida generally showed - playfulness, pettiness, flirtatiousness, anger, rage, happiness - these were things Kida had no problem conveying, but sadness and fear, those were emotions he kept hidden away from the world. For Kida to show them so freely, Izaya must have hurt him pretty badly.

Rokujo needed to have a talk with this Izaya guy.

* * *

Shizuo grunted, an animalistic note to it, as he continued to slam his finger against Izaya's doorbell, some part of him a little shocked that he hadn't crushed the button yet. His finger was bleeding, though, and he thinks it might be broken, but that didn't stop him from continuing to press it.

What the hell was wrong with this rat? Who the hell tricks _children_ into trying to kill someone? Who does it by telling them their parents and grandparents are going to die if they don't? 

Shizuo hates him _so much._

Suddenly, the doorbell finally smashed, the button caving into the wall, and Shizuo growled. He gave up trying to be polite, shoving the locked door open easily, ignoring the crunching sound of wood splintering as he stepped into the room.

Izaya grinned at him from his seat at his desk, looking perfectly calm, as if the strongest man in the country, possibly even the world, wasn't enraged and standing in his living room.

"What can I do for you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled, though there was a dark edge to it, "You should learn to make an appointment; unlike some people, I'm a rather busy man." 

A muscle in Shizuo's jaw popped from clenching his teeth too hard before he took in a deep breath through his nose, jerking the broken door closed. He removed his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket before he and Izaya looked at each other for a long moment. There was a reason Shizuo immediately turned to punches or tossing the nearest heaviest object he could find as a dodge ball; he knew that he couldn't quite handle Izaya the way he wanted to. The man's quick, not just on his feet, but with his mouth, too, and it pissed Shizuo right the hell off. No matter what he did, he could never find an advantage over Izaya, not that it would matter - no matter what advantage you may have, Izaya would always put you at such a greater disadvantage that you had no hope of beating him at his stupid mind games. He was always one step ahead of you, and if you ever even manage to catch him off guard, he'll easily twist everything around until he had you whimpering at his feet.

Like right now; Shizuo was in the man's home, his sanctuary, and he could easily destroy it with his strength, but Izaya looked completely unfazed, his entire demeanor that of the playful, sharp, and venomous personality that Shizuo couldn't stand.

"Well, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, "Did you just come here to stare at me? If you did, I'd understand, but I would prefer if you didn't waste my time." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo ground out, "Sending some little girl after a gang leader?" 

"Oh?" Izaya grinned sharply, teeth glinting, "You know about that?" 

"He was with me when she did it," Shizuo grunted.

"Hmmm," Izaya hummed, twisting his chair a little, "That means my plan won't work. She'll tell him I work with the Blue Squares, but you'll tell him otherwise. You always were good at screwing my plans over, Shizu-chan." 

"What the hell do the Blue Squares have to do with this?" 

"Why, Shizu-chan, you don't know?" Izaya crooned, as if he were speaking to a small child, "You and Kida-kun have become close, so I would have thought he'd tell you. The Blue Squares want to take the power the Alliance has over this city for themselves; I'm merely doing you a favor by turning everyone's attention onto the Blue Squares. It works out perfectly for me; their leader is quite pretentious." 

Shizuo snorted, "He probably acts too much like you. I should've figured you wouldn't even have been able to handle yourself."

"You wound me, Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned before he stood, circling around his desk to stand in front of Shizuo, leaning back against the desk. Shizuo took his appearance in, unused to seeing the man without his usual fur coat, unused to seeing the slender body displayed in front of him. The slender body combined with the porcelain skin, silky black hair, and sharp brown eyes that glittered a pretty ruby red in the sunlight made for an enthralling picture. It only pissed Shizuo off even more; that someone so sinister could be so beautiful. 

Izaya, of course, took notice of the ogling. He pushed himself from his desk, making his way over to Shizuo, smirking when the man tensed up further at his approach. He stopped directly in front of him, only a sliver of space between them, craning his head back to look up at the taller man, their breaths mingling together. 

"You lack subtlety as always, Shizu-chan," Izaya's words were mocking, but held a promise within, and Shizuo's eyes narrowed. It's always been like this, even during their first meeting. This unspoken, violent attraction between them. Izaya tends to toy with it more than Shizuo, sneering out subtle, lewd comments, trying to goad Shizuo into finally initiating whatever it was between them. 

"If you want to touch, I won't stop you. Not that I could, anyway. Not with your strength. You could make me do _whatever_ you wanted." As he spoke, his tone low and seductive, he allowed the tips of his fingers to ghost over the growling man's vest, tugging lightly at the bow tie before Shizuo roughly grabbed his wrist, jerking his hand away from him. 

Izaya snickered.

" _Shut the hell up_ ," Shizuo growled lowly, tightening his hold on the thin wrist.

_You always do this,_ he thought.

"And _explain_ ," He finished.

_Always,_ He thought, _You_ always _laugh so_ fucking happily _whenever I show violence. Why?_

Izaya grinned, teeth glinting sharply, mockingly, but he conceded, speaking slowly as if Shizuo wouldn't understand any other way, tilting his head and leaning further up so that his words hit Shizuo's lips, "As hard as it is to believe, I actually like the Alliance. It's interesting. I plan on keeping it safe. I saw an opportunity to do so when the Blue Squares hired me to get rid of their biker problem. I lied to Akane-chan, telling her I was a member of the Blue Squares, so that she would fight to not only keep her precious father and grandfather safe, but for the Blue Squares, as well. But, I am perfectly aware a child has no hope of defeating a grown man, and I also know that Rokujo Chikage is fond of children and would not harm her. She would tell Rokujo-san what I told her, which would make him think that the Blue Squares are playing dirty by sending children after him, and, in turn, he would allow his gang to play dirty. Which, considering the state the Blue Squares are in, would easily result in their defeat. Do you follow me, Shizu-chan, or do you need pictures?"

Shizuo ground his teeth together at the implied insult before asking, "And why Akane specifically? Why would she readily believe that there's an assassin out to get her family?"

"Ah, Shizu-chan, she didn't tell you?" Izaya smiled cheerfully, dark amusement alight in his eyes, and leaned even further in, lips brushing Shizuo's as he spoke softly, "Her grandfather is the kumicho **[1]** of the Awakusu-kai. Her father is next in line to take his place."

"... What?"

"Ah, it looks like you understand your situation," Izaya smirked, leaning back a little, "If I were you, I would return her to her family before they think _you're_ the one who kidnapped her."

"You...! You-!"

"Hm?" Izaya smiled, "Me?"

"ARGH!" Shizuo roared, tossing aside Izaya's wrist, spinning on his heels and storming out of the room, doing his best to ignore Izaya in favor of getting back to the others before the yakuza did. They were already being drawn into another gang war; they didn't need the yakuza raining down on them on top of that.

"Good luck, Shizu-chan~!"

_SLAM!_

Izaya tilted his head back in amusement as Shizuo slammed the already broken door closed, breaking it even further, smile morphing into a crooked smirk.

"I hope to see you again soon, Shizu-chan," He murmured.

* * *

_Masaomi shifted a little, attempting to find a comfortable position on the still bike, tilted slightly as it rested on its stand. It didn't work. He rolled his eyes, glancing over at where Chikage was. Rocchi said he had business to take care of, and it took Masaomi until now to realize that he meant gang business, illegal work. Chikage was far enough away that Masaomi couldn't hear him, but he could still see the dangerous smirk on his face as he spoke to what appeared to be a rather intimidated man. Masaomi looked away when the man handed Chikage money, glancing over the bike._

_He shifted again, scooting up into Chikage's seat, placing both hands on the handles. He shifted, twisting the front until it was straightened out, curiously looking up at the road ahead._

_He jerked, breath hitching in shock when the bike shifted, a weight settling behind him. Chikage leaned forward, encompassing him, placing his own hands over Masaomi's. Masaomi pursed his lips, feeling Chikage's breath brush over his neck._

_"... You scared me," Masaomi muttered._

_"Sorry," Chikage answered immediately, but Masaomi could feel his smirk when his cheek brushed his neck, "You want to learn?"_

_"...No," Masaomi murmured, nervously glancing around for anyone looking at them, "I was just curious."_

_"That's it?"_

_"It is," Masaomi stated, "I think I might prefer cars to bikes."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Cars are balanced on four wheels so I won't tip over, and they come with seat belts and are enclosed so, if I ever wreck, I won't go flying across the street," Masaomi's voice was airy and teasing, and Chikage felt a grin bloom across his face._

_"Well, you won't be driving anyway, so there's no need to worry about that," Chikage's voice was mocking, and Masaomi snorted; Chikage had an unusual protectiveness towards his bike, but Masaomi never questioned him about it._

_Masaomi jolted, ears flushing pink when he felt Chikage's breath and lips brush over them. His voice was husky and low, and Masaomi couldn't decide if he wanted to hit him for it or lean further into him. "You know what I'm curious about?" He said, "Why you started your little gang in the first place."_

_Masaomi shifted, but Chikage didn't budge, still leaning over him, his hands locking Masaomi's in place over the handles. "You always seem nervous or uncertain whenever you see me going over my business."_

_Masaomi snorted; 'business', he said._

_Chikage grinned again, "Like that. But, as a gang leader, you really shouldn't be feeling these things, you know? You should be used to it. But, you don't do the things other gangs do; as it stands, you're just a bunch of kids hanging out together."_

_Masaomi paused for a moment before answering, voice soft, "It didn't start out this way. At first, it was just supposed to be a game, this fun little team. But, then more and more people started to join, and some of them got a little violent. I had to step up or people would've gotten hurt. With the way things had been going, people started to notice and we became a color gang."_

_Masaomi paused again, heartbeat picking up when he felt Chikage press his lips to his neck, and he ran a tongue over his dry lips before continuing, "It, It got out of hand, I think. People started challenging us to fights, and we had to defend ourselves. But, I.... R-Rocchi-" Masaomi cut himself off, breath hitching when Chikage gave a patch of skin on his neck a curt lick before nipping it, the man linking their fingers together over the bike handles and squeezing his hands._

_Chikage lifted his head, cheek brushing against Masaomi's, murmuring, "Go on," and Masaomi shuddered a little. He swallowed, attempting to catch his breath before continuing, voice a little shaky._

_"I..." He paused again, looking contemplative even as Chikage continued to softly assault  his neck, though the man paused at his next words, "It made me feel strong."_

_Chikage stopped, lifting his head. He removed one hand from Masaomi's, lightly grabbing the boy's chin and gently twisting his head around until he could look at him. "What does that mean?" He asked, voice soft._

_"Fighting and winning, defending what's supposed to be our territory, earning the name 'Shogun,'... it made me feel strong," Masaomi caught Chikage's eye, "I've never felt that before. Every time I got close to the feeling, someone would take it away. Having this gang, it made me feel like I had control over something in my life for once, instead of someone else controlling it. I think... I think I may_ need _my gang."_

_Chikage looked at him for a long moment before pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Masaomi blinked._

_"Why are you doing that?" He murmured, and Chikage gave him a light smirk._

_"Because I like you," He stated it casually, but Masaomi merely stared at him. Chikage had come to realize that Masaomi didn't get flustered like the other people he flirted with did, at least not easily, and it was almost disappointing. He kind of wanted to see what the honey-eyed brunette would look like with a flush painting his cheeks._

_"Okay," Masaomi said, as if Chikage didn't just confess to him, and Chikage snorted in response, amused._

_"Do you want to know why I started my gang?"_

_Masaomi caught his eye again, a curious glint in them, and Chikage spoke, "My family was piss-poor. My parents didn't give two shits about me; in fact, I'm pretty sure I was an accident. My parents couldn't afford anything, and they didn't want me, so I sure as hell wasn't going to get anything. So, I took to stealing the things I needed. And, eventually, I just started taking whatever caught my eye."_

_"And the stuff you stole just got more and more grand as you got older, am I right?" Masaomi murmured, eyes half-lidded, almost looking bored as he watched Chikage speak._

_Chikage smirked, "Of course. When I was old enough, I started to take cars. And then motorcycles; I fell in love with those things, and I wanted to build one of my own, so I started stealing parts. I recruited a couple of guys. And then we just got bigger and bigger..."_

_"You needed control, too," Masaomi murmured again, and Chikage blinked, smirk fading, "Living in poverty doesn't give you a lot of options; you didn't have any more control over your life than I did. Stealing is what gave it to you. Leading your gang..."_

_Chikage smirked again, though this one was more bitter, muttering, "I did picture you as clever when I first saw you... Leading my gang gives me the control I never had."_

_"Yeah," Masaomi said softly, removing his free hand from the handle and lightly running the tips of his fingers over the bridge of Chikage's nose, and Chikage smiled a bit more genuinely, grabbing the hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. Masaomi watched his movements before leaning forward a bit, never letting his eyes stray from Chikage's. It was a bit more subtle than Chikage was used to, so it took him a moment to catch on, but he did close the distance between them._

_And maybe their first kiss shouldn't have been in the middle of the street on his bike, Masaomi's head turned awkwardly to face him, but Chikage didn't mind. Not when Masaomi was letting him nip and run his tongue over surprisingly soft, plump lips. He was inexperienced, Chikage realized, but a quick learner, and he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day in this spot, brushing his lips against Masaomi's._

_When they broke apart, Masaomi let him lean more of his weight on him, head resting over his shoulder._

_"I should probably take you on a date now."_

_Masaomi snorted, "Please don't."_

_"Maybe dinner. One of those really fancy ones."_

_"No."_

_"Some Western food; like steak and wine."_

_"I'm not even old enough to drink, idiot."_

_"I'm sure any restaurant we go to will serve juice."_

_"You don't listen, do you?"_

_"No, I don't," He smirked, letting his lips brush against Masaomi's once more, snickering when the by huffed into his mouth but let him kiss him anyway._

* * *

When everything had settled down some, Kishitani-sensei and Masaomi's friends taking care of Akane-chan, Rokujo followed Kida out of Shinra's home. He found the blonde in the backyard, sitting down and leaning back against the wall of the house. Rokujo sighed, taking a seat next to him and removing his hat. 

"You want to tell me now?" 

"Not really," Masaomi muttered, "But you won't leave me alone until I do." 

"Right," Rokujo smirked, and Kida's eye twitched. 

"Don't you need to check in with your gang?"

"Don't you need to check in with _yours?_ "

Kida sighed, shaking his head irritably before glancing down at the ground, speaking quietly, "When I first came to Ikebukuro, I didn't know that it was where the Blue Squares were based. When I found out, I was so angry; I wanted them to pay just as much as you do. But, my gang's smaller, and the most of the people in it were inexperienced at the time, so I just did my best to ignore them. But, then they started picking fights with us, and I got mad because it was Saitama all over again, so I finally let my gang fight back. We lost. Badly." 

Rokujo stared at him for a moment before asking, "And then... you met this Izaya guy?" 

He watched Kida blink heavily, swallowing hard. "Yeah," He muttered, voice cracking, "Yeah, um... there was this girl, Saki. I thought... I though she was nice. She was one of the few friends I had made out here, and she introduced me to Izaya. He's an information broker, and he offered to help me out with the Blue Squares. We did so well with his advice, but..." 

"But...?" Rokujo urged. 

"Izumii got fed up and kidnapped Saki," Kida stated, and Rokujo wanted to ask just who the hell Izumii was, but Kida's shaky voice made him refrain from doing so, "He called me, and he made me listen while he broke both of her legs." 

Rokujo twitched, a scowl making it's way onto his face. What kind of cowardly asshole goes after some little girl? 

"I tried to call Izaya for help, but he wouldn't answer," Kida continued, "And I... I was scared. I was too much of a coward to try and save her. But, Kadota-san was there; he helped her; he got her to the hospital. And I went to see her and... and I found out it had all been set up. She wasn't my friend by her own choice, Izaya sent her to me. She didn't get captured, Izaya told her to go to them. Izaya had been going behind our backs and speaking with the Blue Squares, he... he was pretending the whole time. He was manipulating me, and I still don't understand _why._ " 

Kida roughly rubbed the heel of a hand over one of his eyes, breathing in shakily through his nose, "That's all I want to know is why, but the fucker never gives me a straight answer."

"Masaomi-" 

"Look, you know the story now, alright," Kida interrupted, voice clipped, "Izaya's not with the Blue Squares like he told Akane; it's just another one of his games.  I don't know what he's doing; he probably heard a new gang was in town, so he's trying to figure you out like he always does. Just..." He sighed, "Don't let him trick you, okay." 

Chikage grabbed his hand, ignoring Masaomi when he tried to jerked it away. He pressed his lips to Masaomi's palm, grinning when Masaomi gave him a pointed glare, "I won't listen to him, then. 'Kay?" 

Kida sighed, annoyed, but Rokujo was pleased to hear a note of amusement. He jerked his hand from Rokujo's grasp, standing, "I'm gonna go see if Shizuo-san is back." 

He stopped when Rokujo grabbed his leg, right above his knee, turning his attention back to the man.  

"What?" He muttered. 

"Would you be opposed to me coming back over to your apartment again?" 

"Yes, I would." 

"Perfect," Rokujo grinned, placing his hat back on his head and standing, "I'll drop by later, then. Tonight, maybe." 

Masaomi glared at him as he brushed past him, rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance as he followed the redhead back inside. He grunted when he bumped into his back, opening his mouth to tell him off before he noticed that the man was looking at a rather pissed off Shizuo. 

"Uh, Shizuo-san?" 

Shizuo sighed through his nose slowly before he explained what he learned, "Izaya is... look, just forget it. Akane-chan's father and grandfather are yakuza." 

Everyone blinked, turning to look at Akane, who looked about ready to burst into tears. 

"Akane-chan?" Mikado asked, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Her grandfather's the kumicho, and her father's next in line," Shizuo continued before looking down at Akane, speaking as gently as he could, "Look, Akane-chan, if you ran away from home, they're probably worried. They might be scared someone took you away. We need to bring you back to them; what if they think we're the ones who kidnapped you?" 

"I..."  

Anri knelt in front of Akane, smiling in encouragement, "Akane-chan, I know you ran away because you were hurt, but sometimes family does things that might seem painful because they think it's for the best. Your family probably did whatever it is that they did to keep you safe. Don't you think you should go talk to them to sort all this out?"

"... I understand, Anri-neechan," Akane mumbled, "I'll go back to them."

"Good," Mikado smiled, "Now we just have to call them and set up a meeting spot with them. Akane-chan, can you tell us who we can call?" 

"Ah... Shiki-ojisan," Akane said, "He's really nice, and he can take me back to my family." 

"Wait, Shiki-no-danna?" Shinra blinked, "Is your family the Awakusu?" 

Akane nodded. 

"Awakusu..." Rokujo muttered, drawing attention to himself, "I should've figured they'd be out here, too..." 

"Rokujo-san?" Mikado asked. 

"Ah," Tom mumbled, "Kida-chan did say that your gang did some side jobs for the yakuza. If you recognize the name, I assume the Awakusu-kai are the ones you worked for."

"You worked for my family, niichan?" Akane asked, feeling a little put out that she had attacked one of her family's workers. Does this mean that Izaya-niichan had really lied to her like Masaomi-niichan said he did? 

"You said... Shiki?" Rokujo asked.

"Ah, yes, he's one of the executives," Shinra answered, blinking. 

A slow smirk spread across Rokujo's lips, "Well, this will be an interesting meeting..."

* * *

"Do you truly trust the word of that informant, Aoba-san?"

Aoba glanced over at the boy who spoke before leaning further into the small chair kept in the Blue Squares' base, smiling a little, "No. He's manipulating us." 

"Then... why did we listen to him?"

"Izaya-san is going to try and convince that little girl to go after the biker," Aoba stated, "He says that, while she will lose, it will draw the attention of the yakuza onto that gang, thereby ridding us of our problem. However, I think he's lying. I think he's going to try and turn the yakuza's attention onto us."

"Why... why do you look so calm about that?"

"Because it works out in my favor," Aoba grinned, "My moronic brother's been doing some odd jobs for them, and his association with the Blue Squares will make the yakuza think he has betrayed them. They'll punish him, and then he'll come crawling back to me." 

Aoba's grin darkened, "He'll be willing to do just about anything for me if it means getting his revenge."

* * *

**FOOT NOTES:**

**1) Kumicho -** head of a yakuza family; roughly translates to "godfather"


End file.
